De la Pureté des Lucioles Mortes
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Tony n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui avait été dit lors de cette visite impromptue, mais son onzième sens (de super-héros) sentait que c'était hyper important. A un niveau cosmique ! Pourquoi serait-il venu le voir, lui, un an après avoir disparu ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !
1. Prologue

Bien le bonsoir !

**Disclaimer** : Cette œuvre est une fanfiction. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants ou ayant existés serait un miracle. Non seulement ils existent pas, mais ce sont même pas les miens. Laissez-moi mourir en paix.

**Warning :** Sexplicites situations. Ah, et j'ai cinq chapitres de prêts, donc cinq semaines sans souci, mais par la suite je risque d'avoir du mal à tenir le délai.

Je cherche une bêta !

* * *

« Stark… Tu dois également savoir que…

-Aah…

-C'est ma « nuit du guerrier »…Et que la vie est la pire des obsessions , rajouta-t-il avec amertume. »

Loki lécha sa lèvre inférieure et Tony oublia les phrases mystérieuses. Il laissa ses mains caresser un dos par automatisme, ses dents mordiller une langue et les muscles de son dos imprimer des coups de rein à leurs corps. L'ingénieur tendit le cou quand son partenaire eut la bonne idée de poser sa bouche sur sa peau luisante de sueur, et finit par réfléchir aux mots qui peinaient à atteindre son cerveau.

« « Ta nuit »…Une seule, haleta Tony, tu es sûr ?

-Elle n'est pas terminée, relativisa le dieu, le souffle court lui aussi, en s'enfonçant plus loin d'un coup de hanche. »

Loki recueillit sur ses lèvres le hoquet de plaisir de l'humain et commença à regretter que cela se passe ainsi. Partir déjà, quelle pitié. Son projet devait absolument réussir : il pourrait tout recommencer à nouveau, et vivre une autre vie, peut-être plus paisible. Et pour cela il avait besoin de Stark.

« _Monsieur_, appela une voix sans réussir à les interrompre.

-Qui est-ce ? lança Loki presque dans la bouche de l'ingénieur.

-Mon IA, marmonna Tony en se rapprochant. C'est rien. Mute, Jarvis, fit-il plus fort.

-_Monsieur, vous devez vous réveiller_.

-Il va arrêter bientôt, assura Stark sur un ton de prière.

Loki l'embrassa pour toute réponse, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre son but avec le temps qui lui restait. Il bougea la main qui n'agrippait pas la hanche de son partenaire et la glissa entre leurs deux corps. L'humain approfondit le baiser en lui caressant la nuque en encouragement, quand un son strident retentit, ce qui déconcentra Loki, qui sentit sa magie se fragiliser.

« Stark…

-… Pourquoi Loki ? demanda Tony, dont la conscience émergeait lentement.

-Je place ma confiance en toi, ne la trahis pas. »

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, seul dans son lit, l'alarme lui vrillant les oreilles.

« C'est bon, Jarvis, je suis là. Tu as bien fait, c'était vraiment un rêve bizarre.

_-J'ai détecté une concentration magique dans votre chambre et vous agissiez de manière étrange, monsieur._

-Magique ? Répéta le génie en se levant et en remarquant certaines choses déplacées : sa nudité et une excroissance au niveau de son entrejambe.

Merde, voilà qu'il avait perdu trente ans de maturité sexuelle. De retour à ses problèmes au saut du lit de l'époque de ses 15 ans et avec des fantasmes encore plus farfelus : sérieusement, Loki ? Après un an sans l'avoir vu ? Certes, c'était un de ses meilleurs rêves érotiques depuis la chef des majorettes, mais il y avait des limites à la curiosité.

« Montre-moi la vidéo Jarv', lança-t-il en récupérant ses fringues au pied du lit.

_-La voici. Elle ne montre strictement rien, si ce n'est que vous parlez durant votre sommeil, ce que vous ne faites que quand vous mangez de la pizza à l'anchois et à l'oignon avec-_

-Temps mort, Jarvis ! s'écria Tony, les bras levés pour demander grâce sur la description de son sommeil en fonction de son dîner. Temps mort. Je viens de me réveiller, moins d'informations. Fais-moi juste voir les images

Il plissa les yeux. La caméra infrarouge avait une bonne résolution, mais effectivement, pas de traces de magie. A part lui-même commençant à se tortiller de manière très gênante dans son lit, rien.

-Pendant combien de temps comme ça ?

_-22 minutes 39, monsieur._

-Montre-moi la fin.

_-Le système a détecté la marque magique à 21 minutes 18, et j'ai alors essayé de vous réveiller._

Tony haussa un sourcil. Ah oui, quand même. Sur la vidéo, il caressait un dos invisible, parlait tout seul, agrippait une nuque absente, avant de se redresser en sursaut. Et pas de fumée ou d'étincelle magique.

-Booon… fit-il, décontenancé. Tu as essayé d'identifier la source ?

_-J'ai comparé les données d'Amora que vous aviez récupérée, celles de Thor-_

-Oh mon dieu l'image mentale, fit-il en se frottant le visage avec ses paumes.

_-Et je suis actuellement…_

Un son léger annonça que les résultats étaient arrivés.

_- Monsieur, ce pourrait être Loki au seuil de confiance 95%._

-D'accord. Avant c'était bizarre, là c'est flippant. »

Le fait que la magie de Loki se soit baladée dans sa chambre pendant qu'il rêvait de son propriétaire ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il se serait introduit dans son esprit, mais dans quel but ? Un coup d'un soir virtuel ? Du sexe mental ? Mais _pour quoi faire_ ? C'était de Loki dont il s'agissait enfin ! Un de leurs ennemis porté disparu depuis un an, qui se pointerait dans sa tête pour dire « Salut, on baise ? »

Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

« Je reprendrai tout ça au labo tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'une douche. »

Jarvis ne fit aucun commentaire, et l'ingénieur lui en fut reconnaissant.

Alors que des souvenirs confus lui revenaient, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se sentant coupable de ne pouvoir ignorer que ça avait été fantastique. Mais y repenser n'améliorerait pas ses problèmes, bien au contraire, donc il se massa les tempes en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

Son regard rencontra son reflet dans le miroir et il écarquilla les yeux.

Etait-ce un _suçon_ dans son cou ?

«Oh merde. »

Il retira le T-shirt qu'il venait d'enfiler et finit par découvrir de légers bleus sur des hanches. Et il eut soudain très peur de se doucher et se trouva incapable de dire s'il imaginait la douleur dans le bas de son dos ou si elle était réelle.

« Jarvis ?

-_Oui monsieur ?_

-Qui a dit : « Il y a des matins où il vaut mieux rester couché » ?

* * *

Ce scénario ne voulait pas quitter ma tête, donc j'ai écrit ça. Mais c'est normal que ce soit confus. N'hésitez pas à me poser plein de questions.

Ah, aussi, dire que j'ai le trac de poster pour la première fois serait un outrageant euphémisme.

Pour sauver une auteur de l'apoplexie, insérez quelques mots dans la boîte ci-dessous.


	2. De la Continuité d'un Rêve

Pour commencer : merci INFINIMENT pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, favorites et follows. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'en aurais pas demandé autant !

Pour lire ce chapitre, je vous propose I'm going slightly mad, de Queen (les paroles et le clip sont awesome) et Warning de Green Day, juste pour le swing de cette chanson.

Ma bêta est la formidable Amako-sama, qu'on ne présente plus.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

oceane ; merci pour ton soutien ! Je pense qu'il y aura une douzaine de chapitre, dont cinq sont déjà écrits. Au plaisir de te relire !

Sunset-ACL ; 'Mako s'en occupe, on a juste eu un cafouillage de messagerie (encore -"), mais merci de t'être porté-e volontaire. Merci, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rassure, je doutais sincèrement que ça plaise. En fait, je connais son prénom, mais par accident, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Déjà qu'elle va me tuer pour le connaître, alors si je le divulgue, there will be blood. En espérant relire une de tes adorables reviews !

Je vous libère.

* * *

Tony referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et déambula dans le couloir. Il avait besoin de marcher pour effacer les éléments du matin de sa mémoire. Voire d'aller voler un peu. Tout mais arrêter d'y penser.

Il se retrouva dans la cuisine, où Steve lisait le New York Times. Il leva la tête quand il s'avança, et le salua d'un signe de tête.

« Bien dormi ?

_Pas cette question s'il te plaît._

-Super, lança Tony. Forme olympique. Et toi ?

-Ca va. Tu n'as pas vu Thor ?

_Tiens, salut Thor ! Au fait, ton frère a couché avec moi cette nuit, tu connais ses raisons ?_

Steve avait vraiment un don pour les questions de merde, aujourd'hui.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-On a notre réunion trimestrielle avec Fury aujourd'hui, et il devait arriver hier soir.

-Il est peut-être allé voir Jane avant.

Le soldat le regarda quelques instants, paraissant réfléchir à la question.

-Ou il a oublié, tout comme moi, continua l'ingénieur en ouvrant les placards à la recherche d'un truc comestible.

-Tony, soupira-t-il, ça fait des semaines que c'est sur le frigo.

Il tourna la tête et vit le fameux papier tenu par un magnet, la date entourée au marqueur rouge.

-Si elles étaient annuelles et tombaient le jour de mon anniversaire, je m'en souviendrais ! accusa-t-il en mettant des pancakes dans le grille-pain.

-Faux.

-C'est vrai, j'oublie mon anniversaire, grimaça Tony. Bref, maintenant que je le sais, j'y serai. Et Thor arrivera en retard.

-Mh.

Et Steve retourna aux faits divers de New York et Tony observa son petit-déjeuner griller gentiment.

-Clint a racheté du café ? s'enquit-il

-Je ne crois pas.

-A quoi sert cet espion, sérieusement ? Au moins, Legolas fait décoration.

Il eut un sourire pour récompense de sa blague (il avait dû faire regarder tous les Seigneurs des Anneaux à Steve pour qu'il comprenne enfin cette référence ) et le grille-pain recracha ses pancakes à coté de son assiette, qui était pourtant censée être pile à la bonne place. Comme tous les matins, Tony soupira et se promit de faire les réglages nécessaires quand il aurait le temps.

-Allez, bonne journée cap, lança-t-il en prenant son assiette pour l'emmener dans l'atelier.

-On se voit à la réunion cet après-midi, Tony, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton presque menaçant.

-Evidemment Captain' de mon cœur ! Je ne perdrais jamais une occasion de te voir ! répliqua-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son journal. Une journée comme les autres.

* * *

« Bon, ça ne mène à rien, soupira Tony. On laisse tomber la magie, je n'y comprends rien.

D'un mouvement de la main, Tony effaça tout ce que Jarvis et lui avaient rassemblé. La signature magique de Loki n'avait été enregistrée nulle part ailleurs, et après un scan complet, Tony avait vérifié qu'aucune trace ne restait sur lui, pour vérifier s'il ne lui avait pas jeté un sort ou une connerie du genre. Trois heures qu'il cherchait et rien.

-On recommence du début. Remontre-moi la vidéo. »

Il fronça le nez quand il se vit lui-même gigoter dans tous les sens. Ca avait été sa meilleure nuit depuis longtemps, mais Loki ne lui avait pas exactement demandé son avis, et ça le gênait légèrement.

Les lèvres du Tony de la vidéo bougèrent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils.

« T'as pas l'audio, Jarv ?

_-Négatif monsieur, vous l'avez fait retirer de la Tour._

-Je suis stupide, marmonna-t-il. Quand on lit sur les lèvres ça donne quoi ?

-_La première phrase est-_

-STOP ! s'écria-t-il. Finalement je ne veux pas entendre ta voix dire ça. Affiche-moi tout sur un écran, on va essayer de reconstruire le dialogue. Peut-être qu'on pourra deviner ce qu'a pu dire Loki. »

Quand les premières répliques s'affichèrent devant ses yeux, Tony se félicita d'avoir stoppé Jarvis à temps.

« J'ai vraiment dit des trucs pareils ? murmura-t-il.

_-A 95%, oui monsieur, à part peut-être à la réplique 13, où cela pourrait être « Rends-moi » au lieu de…_

-JARVIS, C'ETAIT… s'étrangla-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles. Rhétorique, soupira-t-il en baissant prudemment ses bras. »

Entre les « plus fort » et les gémissements compromettants en tout genre, cinq répliques plus longues et plus cohérentes sortaient du lot.

« Isole-moi la 19, et les répliques 22 à 26. »

Ca donnait « Besoin de moi pour quoi, à part t'envoyer en l'air » « Ta nuit, une seule, tu es sûr » « Mon IA, c'est rien, mute Jarvis », «Il va arrêter bientôt » et « Pourquoi Loki ».

Etrangement, il n'avait aucun souvenir de la dernière phrase, alors qu'il semblait être en train de se réveiller.

« Peut-être que la magie a brouillé ma mémoire… proposa-t-il tout haut. Rajoute-moi des points d'interrogation à la 1, la 2 et la 5. »

C'était déjà mieux.

«J'ai dit « Besoin de moi pour quoi », donc ? murmura-t-il. On va partir du principe que pour la 1, la structure de la phrase de Loki à laquelle j'ai répondu était « J'ai besoin de toi». Pour les autres, à quel moment tu m'as réveillé Jarvis ?

_-Justement quatre secondes avant votre 3 et votre 4__ème __intervention, à chacune des deux._

-Bon, ça résout le mystère, on va supposer qu'il m'a demandé qui a parlé. »

Il avait reconstruit tout ce qu'il pouvait avec ce qu'il avait, mais..

« Ca nous avance à rien. Sauf pour le fait que Loki avait besoin de moi. »

Pour tirer un coup virtuellement ?

« Ca n'a pas de sens ! explosa-t-il. »

Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir… Au moins savoir si son ennemi avait répondu à sa dernière question, et ce qu'il avait bien pu répondre. Ce mystère qui le touchait de si près, et dont la réponse était simplement enfouie dans sa mémoire, lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

« On laisse ça comme ça Jarvis, je vais aller faire une patrouille pour voir s'il va se manifester. »

* * *

A part Spidey qui avait fait mumuse avec lui un moment avant qu'ils ne repèrent un braquage et ne laissent filer la moitié des voleurs parce qu'ils n'étaient pas coordonnés, il ne se passa rien. Tony n'avait jamais vu qu'il y avait autant d'espaces verts à New York, à chercher du coin de l'œil le moindre bout de cape disparaissant derrière un coin de rue.

Si Loki était à New York, il était resté invisible.

* * *

Tony appuya sa joue sur son poing, même si cela lui déformait le visage. Cette réunion était la plus chiante à laquelle il ait jamais participé. Clint était sérieux comme une thèse sur la guerre de Sécession, et Thor n'était même pas là pour mettre l'ambiance. Rien d'intéressant.

«Steve, tu pourrais pas passer directement à la phase « pause café » ?

-Tony, si tu ne suis pas, au moins ne m'interrompt pas à tout bout de champ-

-A quoi ça sert ? Le budget, on s'en fout, je suis milliardaire ! Les résultats, on s'en fout, on est tous des cas sociaux, c'est un miracle qu'on ait sauvé New York tous ensemble ! Il reste quoi ?!

-Des membres potentiels ont déposé leur candidature, répondit Natasha.

Tony éclata de rire, surpris par la réponse.

-QUI veut faire partie de notre ramassis d'âmes en peine ?!

-Spiderman, répliqua Clint avec un peu de fierté. »

Que le mec le plus classe de New York veuille rejoindre l'asile de fous qu'était devenue la Tour Stark lui donnait apparemment du baume au cœur.

-_Monsieur, une intrusion sur la paroi nord-ouest. _

-Relax, Jarvis, je sais qu'il est là, on s'est vus ce matin. Entre, tête de toile ! lança Tony un peu plus fort.

Une araignée démesurée rouge et bleue à quatre pattes évolua sur la paroi extérieure de la baie vitrée, avant de passer la porte, de remonter le mur jusqu'au plafond pour finalement se laisser glisser au bout d'un fil, les dévisageant à l'envers, un mètre au dessus de la table.

-Je désespérais qu'on prononce mon nom. Si vous avez des questions… Eh, c'est l'entretien d'embauche le plus génial que j'ai jamais vu, pensa-t-il tout haut en tournant sur lui-même pour saluer l'assemblée. Mes respects, Black Widow, Captain America, le Faucon, Iron Man… Pardonnez-moi, mais êtes-vous l'incroyable Hulk ?

-Pourquoi les Avengers t'intéressent-ils ? éluda Bruce jusqu'ici silencieux.

-La team la plus classe de New York ! Celle qui a repoussé l'attaque extra-terrestre ! C'est mon rêve d'en faire partie !

-On a rien fait de remarquable depuis, tu sais, souligna Natasha. A part détruire quelques bâtiments quand Amora ou Fatalis se sont pointés…

-Pas grave ! Et puis j'en ai marre d'agir en solo. Je voudrais apprendre le travail d'équipe.

Tony sut que Spidey avait gagné le soutien de Steve quand il le vit sourire d'une manière encourageante (il prenait le concept de « team » très au sérieux) et celui de Clint, qui détaillait le fil et le costume avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Bruce était relativement stoïque et tranquille, Natasha le regardait de manière expectative.

L'air légèrement nerveux et agité à la fois, l'homme-araignée poursuivit avec enthousiasme :

-Rien que me retrouver face à vous tous me donne des frissons. Je fais exprès de passer près de la Tour Stark quand je me balade, je rêve de missions qu'on ferait ensemble la nuit, intégrer votre bande c'est une obsession !

Tony écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il revoyait distinctement les lèvres de Loki prononcer ces mots. Il se leva brusquement et embrassa précipitamment le super-héros, qui lâcha son fil sous la surprise et s'écroula sur la table. L'ingénieur courut vers l'ascenseur et disparut à l'intérieur, laissant l'assistance légèrement déboussolée.

« … Je suppose que j'ai marqué des points ? murmura Spiderman. Est-ce qu'il y a une liste « dis pas ça ou tu te fais agresser sexuellement » quelque part ?

-Non, c'est rare que ça arrive… répondit Clint, les sourcils levés.

Ils regardèrent l'ascenseur encore quelques secondes avant que Natasha ne lance :

-Vous savez, il respire sans doute des trucs pas nets en bricolant. Désolée, Spidey.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, Peter s'assit à coté d'un Clint comblé et Steve reprit ses feuilles pour reprendre sa logorrhée bureaucratique.

* * *

« Oui, c'est vrai que je sais pas quand exactement ça s'est incrusté dans la conversation, mais il a dit ces mots-là, j'en suis sûr. Donc mets-moi ça quelque part quand même, en évidence, je vais bien finir par me rappeler.

Jarvis s'exécuta et « obsession » ainsi que « nuit » se mirent à clignoter dans le vide derrière Tony.

-La clef, c'est ce qu'il a _dit_ ! et dont je suis incapable de me rappeler ! »

Jarvis s'attendait presque à ce que Tony se tape la tête contre son établi dans une vaine tentative de raviver ses souvenirs.

« Nuit, nuit, nuit… répéta-t-il en tournant en rond. Jarv', diminue l'intensité de « obsession », et remets-moi le dialogue. »

Il relut attentivement ses répliques et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

« La 22 ! Isole-moi la 22 !

-Tony ?

D'un mouvement de bras de l'ingénieur, tout s'effaça et la structure de son armure schématisée remplaça les phrases et données sur Loki. Il se tourna vers l'Avenger qui s'était introduit dans son labo.

-Tu veux de la pizza ? continua Steve.

-Merci Cap', j'ai pas très faim. Plus tard, peut-être.

-Ok, on t'en laissera. Sur quoi tu travailles ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant.

Tony lui sourit avec un étalement dentaire digne d'un squale et partit dans un monologue :

« Tu vois, je pensais créer un système qui permettrait aux pièces de l'armure de voler directement jusqu'à moi au lieu d'être obligé de porter des bracelets tout le temps, qu'on pourrait m'enlever. Donc il suffirait de m'implanter des puces GPS à reconnaissance biométrique…

Huit minutes de ce traitement firent battre le Captain' en retraite, et Tony put reprendre ses recherches. Vers trois heures du matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'arracher les cheveux, il décida d'aller se coucher.

Alors qu'il allait enfiler son T-shirt « Keep calm, I'm a Superhero » pour la nuit, Jarvis s'enquit :

_« Monsieur, désirez-vous renforcer le niveau d'alerte de la Tour ?_

-Non Jarvis, au contraire, je veux savoir ce qu'il veut. Désactive l'alarme pour cette nuit, mais réveille-moi, et seulement moi, dès que tu enregistres la même signature magique que ce matin.

_-Entendu, bonne nuit monsieur.»_

* * *

A sa grande déception, il passa une nuit calme. Aucune trace de magie Loki marque déposée n'avait été détectée, et ça le frustrait énormément. Il n'espérait pas de revivre la même scène et de s'en souvenir complètement : mais _au moins_ que Loki revienne lui donner des explications.

Mais apparemment, c'était trop demander à un méchant qui veut que ces devinettes soient cogitées.

Les explications, c'était pour les chochottes, évidemment.

Ses nerfs commençaient à s'échauffer. Il tournait en rond. Pour éviter de tourner dingue, il avait commencé à fabriquer des détecteurs énergétiques sensibilisés à la magie Loki®, plus solides et plus compacts, à installer sur les plus hauts bâtiments de la ville, voire sur un satellite s'il en avait l'occasion.

Ainsi, il pourrait être prévenu immédiatement si Loki arrivait à New York en ne faisant pas trop d'efforts de camouflages. Il avait _besoin_ de réponses, et s'il lui fallait les arracher à la source, il le ferait. On ne s'enfuyait pas comme un voleur du lit de Stark en laissant des paroles énigmatiques : c'est lui qui faisait ça habituellement ! Hors de question qu'il subisse ses propres coups bas, surtout de la part de Loki.

Le mot « Loki » revenait un peu trop souvent dans sa tête à son goût, en ce moment.

Tony arrêta de manipuler en marmonnant les hologrammes des rares mots dont il se rappelait, et récupéra ses radars pour aller les installer sur les gratte-ciels de Manhattan. Si Loki ne voulait pas revenir jusqu'à lui, en bon américain, il ramènerait Loki au lasso pour lui faire rendre des comptes. Un point c'est tout.

* * *

Voilà. Au plaisir de vous retrouver la semaine prochaine.

JE VOUS AIME ! (m'aimez-vous ? Sachant que la plus belle preuve d'amour... ! ...C'est évidemment la boîte ci-dess /BLAM)


	3. Des matins de brouillard

En hommage à Robin Williams, appelez-moi désormais "Oh Captain, my captain"

Disclaimer : Papa Alpha Sierra Alpha Mike October India De toute façon vous lisez les disclaimers parce que vous aimez voir souffrir les auteurs, bande de sadiques, autant vous en faire des originaux.

Ce chapitre n'a pas de chanson. Savourez votre liberté.

Je vous avoue que j'attendais celui-là depuis longtemps... Je poste maintenant, parce qu'on est déjà mercredi (le temps passe vite) (non, en vrai, la semaine s'étale entre le dimanche et le mardi, parce que j'ai plus de reviews) et parce que j'ai recommencé à écrire. Le chapitre 7 est presque fini. Et c'est grâce à vous. Merci infiniment pour tous vos encouragements, que ce soit follow, favorite, et adorables reviews. Je vous aime.

Bonne lecture, On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Le troisième matin, il se réveilla avec une intense satisfaction. Il était revenu ! Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais il avait été là. Tony n'était, au début, pas suffisamment conscient pour faire autre chose que savourer les caresses et les rendre avec autant de désir : mais alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller, il avait plaqué Loki contre le matelas, qui s'était volatilisé quand il l'avait enfin tenu dans ses mains.

« Pas grave, mon grand, je vais t'avoir quand même, murmura avec satisfaction la voix pâteuse de Tony. Jarvis, enregistre et trace la signature magique de ce matin.

_-Monsieur…_

-Quoi ? Est-elle plus forte qu'avant-hier ?

_-Sauf votre respect, mes détecteurs, même les plus pointus, n'ont rien enregistré, de même que ceux placés sur les hauts bâtiments de New York. Loki n'était pas là ce matin._

-Mais non : il a dû trouver un moyen d'effacer sa signature magique, balaya-t-il de la main en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Refais tes analyses en augmentant le seuil de perception. »

Minute. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il portait ses vêtements habituels : il n'était pas nu comme la dernière fois.

Soudain pris d'un doute, il se planta devant le miroir et tendit le cou pour apercevoir la morsure que Loki lui avait faite. Rien. Il se déshabilla complètement, mais n'aperçut aucune marque. Pas de sperme sur son ventre non plus, alors qu'il l'avait clairement senti.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis de colère contre lui-même quand il se rendit compte de ce que ça impliquait.

Loki n'avait jamais été là ce matin. Il avait fantasmé, de son plein gré cette fois-ci, sur le pire ennemi en date des Avengers. Il frappa violemment le bord de l'évier, manquant de briser sa main et la faïence.

« MERDE ! »

* * *

Bruce buvait tranquillement son café décaféiné en lisant le journal. Tony, à bout de nerfs, déboula dans la cuisine et s'affala en face de lui, sans rien se préparer.

« Bien dormi ? s'enquit le scientifique.

Comme Tony se répondait pas, il continua :

-Il va faire beau toute la semaine, tu vas pouvoir voler.

-Grmf.

Bruce posa son journal et décida de demander directement :

-Vas-y.

Tony ne résista pas à l'envie d'épancher son cœur. Ou au moins, de demander conseil.

-Comment peut-on se souvenir d'un moment oublié ? Réactiver sa mémoire ?

Bruce se leva pour aller chercher un fruit, et commença :

-Tu peux essayer de te représenter où tu as vu l'objet perdu pour la dernière fois…

-C'est pas un objet, c'est plutôt…

Tony plissa les yeux.

-Tu veux me faire parler, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, tu as simplement l'air perturbé, en ce moment.

-Ok, un mec m'a dit un truc et je dois absolument m'en souvenir.

Devant tant de précision (« mec » référait à la moitié de l'humanité, « truc » à un peu près tout ce qui existait (ou même n'existait pas)) , Bruce sut qu'il aurait du mal à en savoir plus, et se contenta d'essayer de l'aider. Il revint avec deux clémentines et en fit rouler une vers Tony.

-Même principe : remets-toi dans la même situation que quand il te l'a dit. Même état d'esprit, même lieu, même objets. Même bande sonore, si il y en avait une. C'était pendant le gala de charité ?

L'ingénieur le fixait d'un regard vide. Car la solution de Bruce était l'option « se branler en pensant à Loki », et il préférait avaler des lames de rasoir de rasoir salées assis sur une plaque chauffante en regardant Fury faire de la poledance que _ça._

-Merci, je vais me débrouiller, marmonna-t-il.

Bruce le regarda partir d'un pas traînant, resta pensif quelque secondes, puis retourna à son épluchage de clémentine en haussant les épaules.

* * *

« Nuit, nuit, nuit, marmonnait-il en se torturant les méninges, tournant en rond dans son atelier. Allez, Tony, Rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi…

-Monsieur, la magie de Loki a été détectée près du Bellevue Hospital Center. »

Tony en armure filait déjà vers le bâtiment que Jarvis n'ait fini sa phrase.

Il se posa devant l'entrée principale, regardant de tous les cotés. Pas de cape verte à l'horizon. Pas un chat, en fait, car il était près de deux heures du matin. Qu'irait faire Loki à coté d'un hosto à deux heures du matin ?

« Et maintenant, Jarvis ?

-… Plus rien, monsieur. Ce fut très court, à peine vingt secondes : Loki n'est sans doute plus à New York, ou ne l'a jamais été.

Tony s'empêcha de hurler de frustration pour ne pas réveiller tous les pensionnaires qui dormaient dans le bâtiment près de lui.

-Fausse alerte, grogna-t-il, sans doute que ces détecteurs sont trop sensibles. Un micro-onde défectueux de la cafet' des infirmiers.

Il contempla quelques minutes le bâtiment, puis scruta les deux cotés de la rue. Elle était toujours déserte. Loki n'était pas là.

-Allez, Jarv', on va se coucher.

* * *

Le quatrième matin fut particulièrement difficile. Il avait à nouveau une érection matinale, et une déprime tenace. Il ne pigeait toujours pas pourquoi Loki avait fait ça. Le tourmenter ? Annoncer son retour prochain de la façon la plus bizarre possible ? Ou quoi ?

Il soupira, ne ressentant aucune envie de se lever. Il avait encore dû rêver de Loki, mais cette fois-ci, heureusement, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ses doigts massèrent ses tempes : il se sentait fatigué de toutes ces questions sans réponses. Le Dieu s'était simplement pointé pour foutre le merdier dans son cerveau, et avait décidé de le laisser mariner ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait dans la Tour sans que Tony y puisse y faire quelque chose ?

Non, ça ne collait pas avec le dialogue. Pas avec le personnage non plus, mais surtout pas avec le dialogue. Il lui aurait susurré en lui griffant le dos des « Tes corps et tes rêves me sont accessibles, je te manipule comme un pantin » « Je peux faire n'importe quoi de votre équipe de super-zéros, jusqu'à les violer dans leur sommeil », pas du sexe doux en murmurant des trucs énigmatiques dont il se rappelait à moitié.

Loki avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais un plan un peu brouillon : Tony commençait à se dire que son amnésie n'était qu'un accident de parcours, le dieu voulait qu'il se souvienne de son passage. Avec la question qui revenait : pourquoi ? putain de pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

L'ingénieur fixa le plafond quelques minutes. Il hésita longuement : vit l'action dans sa tête une trentaine de fois avant de la faire vraiment. Mais il finit par soulever sa main et à l'appuyer sur son entrejambe, caressant doucement la zone douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux, résistant à l'envie de penser à son ex ou à une autre fille pour moins se dégoûter lui-même de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lui fallait se concentrer : il y avait encore trois zones d'ombre dans ce qu'ils s'étaient dit « nuit », « obsession » et ce que Loki avait pu dire avant de partir, ce qui semblait la clef du problème.

_« Monsieur ?_

Tony sursauta et retira aussitôt sa main.

-Jarvis, fais-moi penser à te reconfigurer pour les moments de ce genre.

_-Pardonnez-moi monsieur, je pensais que la vidéo ou les brides de dialogue vous aideraient._

Bruce avait dit le lieu (ok) l'état d'esprit (en cours) les objets (rien), la bande sonore (… Non, quand même pas. Il n'allait pas gémir en plus, la situation était déjà suffisamment embarrassante). Mais la vidéo pourrait l'aider à se souvenir de certaines choses… Ouais, nan.

-Excuse-moi Jarv' : donne-moi le dialogue.

En relisant les répliques tout en continuant les mouvements de sa main, il se demanda si Loki avait haleté, gémi, eut du mal à dire ce qu'il avait à lui transmettre à cause du plaisir. Bizarrement, Il avait moins de mal à imaginer le criminel de guerre nu, la peau luisant de sueur, lui léchant la clavicule, que gémissant sous lui. Dans la théorie, il était un Dieu, il prenait ce qu'il voulait. Rôle que s'attribuait Tony, normalement, peut-être était-ce pour cela que fantasmer sur ce rêve où il n'était pas en position de force le gênait.

Ses pensées lui échappaient à chaque instant : l'ingénieur avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche, et ce n'était pas étonnant.

Il se força pendant quelques secondes à caresser ses zones érogènes, et rouvrit les yeux.

-Nuit… murmura-t-il, obsession… incroyable obsess- véritable ? Peut-être véritable obsession… Un truc en –i…

Il allait vers la fin. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, et il dut fermer les yeux. L'extase arriva avec un goût amer : ça n'avait rien donné.

_« Ne me déçois pas : j'ai désespérément besoin de toi. »_

Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa. Il haleta pendant quelques secondes, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la phrase pour ne pas l'oublier.

Il savoura la fin de son orgasme avec satisfaction. Finalement, il avait une piste. Ces mots-là, Loki les avaient dits, c'était sûr et certain.

… Mouais, au final, ça ne l'avançait pas des masses. A bien y réfléchir, il était encore plus perdu. Pourquoi un Dieu tel que Loki, qui avait donné autant de fil à retordre à six super héros, aurait besoin d'un « mortel » tel que lui ? Il devait réellement se trouver en situation délicate… Ce qui expliquait qu'il ait utilisé sa magie et pas son corps physique pour sa visite matinale.

En quoi Tony pouvait l'aider ?

Minute : en quoi Tony _voulait_ l'aider ? Il avait tout intérêt à garder loin de Loki ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin ! Pourquoi le Dieu pensait qu'Iron Man voudrait bien lui filer un coup de main ? Il y avait

une limite à la reconnaissance d'un coup d'un soir : se croire suffisamment doué au lit pour refiler une dette à ceux qu'il honorait relevait d'un narcissisme hors compétition, même pour lui.

… Même si cela faisait quatre jours que Loki était venu, et que l'ingénieur avait rêvé deux fois de lui et avait finalement dû se gérer lui-même à cause de ses pulsions : il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien mieux maintenant que sa frustration sexuelle était satisfaite.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi atteint ? Avoir dans la peau le type qui l'avait défenestré deux ans auparavant après 22 minutes de sexe? Avait-il reçu un sort, finalement ?

Non, il était juste incroyablement stupide.

Tony crut qu'il allait terminer de briser les meubles de sa chambre.

* * *

.« T'as l'air d'avoir dormi avec Hulk, lança Clint, affalé dans le canapé, quand Tony entra dans le salon.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua-t-il sèchement. T'as enfin racheté du café ?

-Saxophone. Eléphant. Soupière.

L'ingénieur s'arrêta net, et après quelques secondes de regard inquisiteur, il lança :

-C'est la pire façon d'éluder une question que j'ai jamais entendu.

-Je veux juste t'aider ! Vu ta démonstration d'affection de l'autre jour et de ce que m'a raconté Bruce, tu manques désespérément de vocabulaire. Guéridon. Métaphysicien. Pot de chambre.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merci, mec, mais… Je vais me débrouiller.

-Aie confiance : il suffit d'un déclic et tout ton souvenir peut revenir subi- »

Clint se tut quand il s'aperçut du processus inquiétant qu'il vit au ralenti dans les yeux de Tony. D'abord un froncement de sourcil, signe que quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Puis un écarquillement des yeux et finalement un sourire triomphant. _Je place ma confiance en toi, ne la trahis pas._ Son coéquipier s'approcha de lui, les bras ouverts et prêt pour une nouvelle séance de câlins.

« NON ! s'écria-t-il en reculant et en montant sur le dossier. N'essaye même pas ! Vilain Tony ! Couché ! »

70 kilos qui ne devraient pas être sur le dossier déplacèrent le centre de gravité du canapé, qui vacilla, faisant s'écrouler Clint en arrière. Tony se jeta sous lui, et ils roulèrent dans le salon, l'ingénieur ébouriffant les cheveux de l'espion.

« Pas le bisou, pas le bisou !

-Du calme, les enfants, du calme, fit Steve, revenant de la salle entraînement. Tony, cesse de serrer Clint comme ça, tu vas l'étouffer.

-Merci vieux, murmura Tony en plaquant ses lèvres sur son front. Merci.

-Reste loin de moi désormais. Je n'essaierai plus de t'aider, c'est promis, mais _ne refais jamais ça_. »

Tony se releva en riant et se dirigea vers son atelier d'un pas sautillant. Steve releva Clint d'une main, le questionnant d'un haussement de sourcil, mais l'espion haussa les épaules en proposant :

« Les hormones ? »

* * *

« Bien, ça se précise. »

Tony contempla le dialogue reconstitué, bien que ne voulant toujours rien dire. De nombreux passages restaient peu clairs « C'est ma nuit » ou complètement farfelus « La pluie est une véritable obsession », mais il ne pouvait trancher s'ils étaient incomplets, faux, ou représentatifs de l'esprit dérangé de celui qui les avait prononcés.

Son sourire fana subitement et il marmonna :

« Ca ne me mène nulle part.

Jarvis ne rajouta rien, parce qu'il était mal de mentir.

-Je sais que je dois faire quelque chose, continua-t-il. Il compte sur moi pour un truc.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence dans l'atelier.

-POURQUOI IL ME LE DIT PAS TOUT SIMPLEMENT, QUE JE PUISSE LUI DIRE « MERDE » ?!

-_Monsieur, _lança prudemment Jarvis pour que son créateur aille passer ses nerfs autre part que dans l'atelier,_votre patrouille est dans cinq minutes._

-Je sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te réinitialiser Jarv', mais j'y vais.

Il ferma ses affichages et sortit par le balcon. Après dix minutes de voltige, il lança :

« Merci Jarvis. Loki me met la tête à l'envers. Il est temps qu'on ait une petite conversation, lui et moi. »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux le cinquième matin avec un sentiment étrange dans la poitrine. Un pressentiment. Légèrement désagréable, mais… Pas uniquement désagréable. Comme s'il… Avait été dans l'attente de ce moment. Un accomplissement.

Il se redressa en position assise. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas d'érection, et vit ça comme un signe encourageant. Aujourd'hui serait différent : il allait cesser de se prendre la tête sur les foutues phrases de Loki. Peut-être allait-il enfin avoir sa conversation avec Tête de Bouc.

Oh que oui.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

* * *

Il entra dans la cuisine d'un pas enjoué. Natasha bidouillait sur sa tablette tactile, maintenant que Tony lui avait installé le russe, et leva à peine la tête quand il entra. Elle se tourna tout de même vers lui quand il commença à chantonner _Thunderstruck_ en faisant son café.

« Ca a l'air d'aller mieux.

-Pourquoi, j'étais malade ? lança en se tournant vers elle, affichant son plus beau sourire.

-Perturbé. Et perturbant.

-Une invention qui marchait pas, baratina-t-il. Que j'ai réparée.

-Et pour tes troubles de mémoire ?

-Réglés, fit-il sans se laisser déstabiliser.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, pour dire que c'était tant mieux, et retourna à son programme de cryptage.

Tony allait prendre sa tasse à café quand il y eut un bruit de baie vitrée brisée (qui lui arrachait toujours des frissons) à l'étage du dessous,. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il reconnut la voix de Thor, et décida de se faire une tartine avant de descendre. Natasha, plus polie que lui, se leva pour l'accueillir, d'autant que Steve engueulerait sans doute le Dieu nordique pour son absence à la réunion de l'autre jour.

Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait directement sur le salon, et lança un sourire au héros blond.

« Bonjour mes amis, lança-t-il en rendant son sourire.

Il paraissait moins jovial que d'habitude. Sans doute la guerre des Neuf Royaumes qui continuait.

-Comment vous portez-vous ? s'enquit-il.

-Tout baigne, lança Clint qui arrivait, qui avait entendu la « sonnette » depuis l'étage du dessous. Et toi ?

-Beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu assister à la réunion trimestrielle.

-T'inquiète, Steve est pas si furax que ça. Tu vois qui c'est Spiderman ?

-L'Homme araignée ? s'enquit le blond.

-Ouaip ! Il veut rejoindre l'équipe !

-Il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle, j'ai hâte de me battre à ses cotés, fit Thor avec un sourire forcé, l'air toujours soucieux.

-Bonjour Thor, salua Bruce.

-Bonjour ami Hulk.

Bruce, lui, eut droit à une accolade.

-Où sont notre chef guerrier et l'homme de fer ?

-Steve était derrière moi, donc il ne va pas tarder, répondit Bruce.

-Et Tony arrive. Pourquoi, un truc important ? s'enquit Natasha.

-En effet, voyez-vous…

-Bonjour Thor, fit Steve avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, guerrier Rogers. Voyez-vous, il se trouve que mon frère, Loki, est mort.

Ils sursautèrent au bruit de tasse brisée derrière eux et se retournèrent, chacun avec presque son arme au poing. Tony dévisageait Thor, pétrifié de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés, une flaque de café et de bouts de verre à ses pieds.

-Je… Quoi ? Loki est… Mort ?

* * *

Exprimez votre fureur. Criez un bon coup, sentez votre corps devenir vert et digne d'un bodybuilder...

J'espère vous revoir tout de même la semaine prochaine. Love you all.

Edit : je rampe à vos pieds pour implorer votre pardon. Les barres horizontales pour indiquer un changement spatio et/ou temporel ont été supprimées. Je les ai remises, mais ça a dû être très perturbant. Donc je m'excuse platement et maudis ff de toute mon âme.

J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je vous dois une reconnaissance éternelle. Vos reviews sont autant de cadeaux de Noël le 13 août. Vous êtes fantastiques !


	4. Haha you're Dead ?

Je publie plus tôt, parce que vous êtres des amours et que j'ai une petite question : j'ai actuellement, disons, cinq chapitres qui sont prêts. Vous préférez que je publie au fur et à mesure (soit un délai de 3 jours à 3 mois) ou que j'essaye de publier toutes les semaines ?

Merci d'avance pour votre réponse, et puis surtout merci infiniment pour vos assass- adorables reviews.

La chanson de ce chapitre (de cette histoire, mais ça vous aurait mis la puce à l'oreille) est Haha You're Dead de Green Day. Mais à cause de Dellsey, j'ai écouté Am I wrong en écrivant un passage au milieu qui n'était pas là au départ, donc je vous suggère de l'écouter ensuite.

Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour votre infaillible soutien. Je suis amoureuse de vous tous.

* * *

« Sa dépouille nous a été rendue par Amora, mais si elle revendique sa mort, ce n'est pas elle la meurtrière, expliquait Thor. Ce doit être Thanos, qui s'est assuré ensuite que son corps soit détruit par ses différents ennemis.

-On peut tuer un Dieu ? s'enquit Bruce.

-C'est long. Pour les magiciens, il faut le réduire en miettes, puis détruire son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il se régénère jusqu'à ce que l'âme abandonne et s'en aille au Valhalla. Ou au Royaume des morts.

Comme les Avengers restaient silencieux, Thor continua :

-Nous l'avons immolé hier, et j'ai réussi à m'éclipser pour vous informer de la nouvelle.

-C'est un peu tard !

-Tony, gronda Steve, Thor a des responsabilités.

-Un texto, un mail, je sais pas moi ! Un corbeau, c'était trop compliqué ?!

Thor parut peiné sans pouvoir répliquer quelque chose à la colère irrationnelle de Stark, et les autres le dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

-Quoi ? cracha l'ingénieur. Je bossais sur un détecteur depuis cinq jours, normal d'être vert. Désolé, Bruce, ajouta-t-il.

Leurs regards ne quittèrent pas l'expression furieuse de Tony. Une exclamation agacée lui échappât, et il tourna les talons pour prendre l'ascenseur.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

-C'est une nouvelle stupéfiante, fit Steve pour justifier son comportement, et il est un peu à cran ses derniers jours. Ne lui en veux pas.

-Je sais pas s'il aurait voulu… le tuer lui-même ou s'il… hésita Thor

-Voyons, Thor ! ricana Cint, se récoltant un coup de coude de Natasha. Mais aieüh ! chuchota-t-il, Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? On voulait tous sa peau au néo-gothique, moi et Tony en premiers !

-Il est chamboulé, ça ira mieux après, lança Steve pour couvrir la voix de Clint. On le pensait immortel, c'est dur à avaler. Laisse-lui du temps."

Thor regarda quelques instants l'ascenseur, puis acquiesça. Il n'en voulait pas à son ami. La réaction des autres était dure à supporter, mais la raison de la colère de Stark était mystérieuse. C'était impensable, mais il y avait une mince possibilité pour que... Il descendrait le voir tout à l'heure.

* * *

Amer, Tony entamait son troisième verre, assis sur son établi, ayant mis « Ha ha You're Dead » à fond, parce qu'il s'était promis de l'écouter quand cet asshole de Loki serait clamsé.

Maintenant, il rigolait beaucoup moins.

D'une manière très ironique, le dialogue lui revenait maintenant d'une manière fluide (« la pluie est une véritable obsession », c'était pathétique de sa part d'avoir cru que Loki aurait pu dire ça ) et la clef de l'énigme, encore irrésolue, était sûrement « nuit du guerrier ». Il avait cherché par curiosité dans la mythologie nordique mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi l'appel au secours de Loki lui était adressé.

La visite datait d'il y a cinq jours, et le corps de Loki était déjà en miettes : ce serait son âme qui lui aurait rendu visite ? A lui ? Alors qu'ils s'étaient vus, quoi, deux minutes en face à face, avant qu'il ne le précipite contre la vitre, il y a deux ans, qui plus est ? Ils s'étaient combattus occasionnellement pendant un an, il est vrai. Quand Loki s'était dit que rejouer Les Oiseaux de Hitchcock, mais à Manhattan, ce serait cool, par exemple (il avait mis des heures à enlever tous les coups de bec sur son armure). Quand le docteur Doom, Amora et lui s'était lancés dans un plan (d'invasion) à trois pour emmerder les Avengers, aussi. Mais le Dieu ne s'était plus montré depuis un an, et ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés face à face une nouvelle fois.

Tiens, il lui devait un verre.

Il leva son whisky et lança, d'un ton solennel :

« A Loki. Le plus gros chieur de l'univers. Dégommé par des dizaines de connards qu'il avait emmerdés avant de crever pour de bon. Qui me hantera jusqu'à la mort avec ses énigmes à la con. Retourne-toi dans ta tombe, enfoiré. »

Il leva le menton et avala cul sec.

Sûr qu'il aurait souri à son hommage injurieux, songea-t-il alors que sa gorge lui brûlait.

« Monsieur, Thor frappe à la porte.

Le « à » n'était pas nécessaire.

-Qu'il frappe. Il attendra cinq jours.

-Monsieur, il insiste.

-Qu'il aille se faire…

Tony leva un sourcil. Il devrait construire une paroi d'acier à l'épreuve de Mjölnir.

-Ami Stark, salua-t-il, enjambant les morceaux d'acier. Navré pour ta porte.

-Pas de souci, Thor. Eteins la musique, Jarv', ça me vrille les oreilles. »

Thor avança jusqu'à lui, et s'interdit d'être rasséréné par la vue de l'ingénieur tirant une tête d'enterrement, une bouteille à moitié vide pour seule compagne. Il était étrange que l'Homme de Fer semble si affecté mais le fait que quelqu'un souffre un peu de la disparition de son frère, égoïstement, lui donnait du baume au cœur.

« Juste une question, vieux, puisque tu es là, continua Tony avant que l'autre ne puisse parler.

-Je t'écoute, ami Stark.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une « Nuit du guerrier » ? »

Thor s'étrangla soudain, mais avant que Tony ne puisse s'inquiéter de son état, il s'écria en se retenant manifestement de l'agripper par le col :

« Qui t'en a parlé ?

-J'ai vu ça en faisant des recherches sur votre mythologie, mais j'avais pas de précision, fit-il en avalant une gorgée de whisky, pour que son mensonge ne soit pas détruit par son sourire idiot dû à l'alcool.

-C'est… Une croyance… expliqua péniblement Thor, disant que lorsqu'un guerrier meurt au combat, et qu'il n'a pas de descendant, son âme peut aller visiter sa fiancée pour… Concevoir un héritier.

Tony recracha le contenu de son verre sur le plastron de Thor, et faillit s'étouffer.

-Tu déconnes ?! s'écria-t-il une fois sauvé de l'asphyxie. Comment un mort peut honorer sa donzelle ?!

-Seuls les mages le peuvent, mais encore une fois, c'est une croyance. On dénombre douze cas par siècle, et encore, non vérifiables, car la « nuit du guerrier » est soupçonné de servir à protéger l'honneur d'une demoiselle en cas d'adultère suivi de grossesse.

Un autre jour, Tony s'amuserait du rosissement des joues de Thor. Mais posséder la même rougeur, car étant censé être la donzelle en question, c'était subitement beaucoup moins drôle.

-C'est tout de même étrange que tu en ais entendu parler…

-Dis… ajouta-t-il avec hésitation, il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt à… « visiter »… Un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence pesant dans le labo, durant lequel Tony regretta amèrement ses paroles.

-Homme de Fer, ne me dis pas que…

-Il est juste venu me voir ! Il m'a balancé que c'était sa nuit du guerrier, des trucs à dormir debout, et enfin qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Un autre silence pesant eut lieu, et une évidence s'imposa à Tony.

-Thor, emmène-moi à Asgard.

-Pardon ?

-Emmène-moi à Asgard. Je dois tirer ça au clair.

-Mais je ne-

-Il… _Loki_ savait que je n'apprendrais sa mort que tardivement, mais c'est pour après, tu vois, un truc… après sa mort ! Un service, un coup de main post-mortem, et c'est pas pour balancer ses cendres dans l'East River !

-Je ne peux vraiment pas… Et tu dois savoir que…

-Ca doit être super important, pour qu'il vienne me voir ! Thor, c'est la dernière volonté de ton frère, entraverais-tu sa réalisation ?

Une lueur indéchiffrable s'alluma dans les yeux de Thor, et Tony sut qu'il avait gagné.

-Mais qu'irais-tu faire à Asgard ?

-Aller sur la tombe de Loki, quelque chose du genre ! Il a peut-être laissé un message !

-Ami Stark, fit Thor, ayant presque envie de sourire malgré la gravité du sujet, Bruce t'avait pourtant conseillé de te renseigner sur la mythologie nordique et nos coutumes…

-Je l'ai fait, répliqua Tony, piqué au vif.

-Nous n'enterrons pas nos morts : nous les brûlons.

-Oui, et alors, vous avez bien des urnes.

-Les corps sont mis sur des bateaux lancés vers le large puis enflammés par des flèches : tout coule au fond de l'eau, sauf l'âme qui rejoint le Valhalla. Celle de Loki, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, sans doute le Royaume des Morts.

L'expression surprise de l'ingénieur se mua progressivement en une grimace de désespoir.

-Connard de Loki ! explosa-t-il. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il complique les choses ?! Il pouvait pas me filer une liste d'instructions détaillée plutôt que des devinettes infaisables ?!

Thor observa la boule de nerf qu'était devenu Tony faire les cent pas pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se stoppe et se dirige vers le Dieu d'un pas menaçant.

-Je m'en fous. Emmène-moi à Asgard, là où vous avez lancé le bateau. Il aura peut-être laissé un papier, un objet, n'importe quoi. _Je dois savoir_.

Le blond s'attendait presque à ce que les yeux noisettes virent au rouge.

-C'est d'accord, abdiqua le Dieu par prudence. Mais c'est uniquement pour le dernier vœu de mon frère. Tu ne resteras pas plus de six heures.

-Compte sur moi. Je repars dès que j'ai ce que je veux."

Thor se mit soudain à espérer que son frère ait vraiment laissé un message pour éviter que Stark ne mette sans dessus dessous les appartements du défunt, voire tout le palais, voire les Neuf Royaumes, celui d'Hela compris : comme il le voyait là, l'Homme de Fer était capable d'aller chercher Loki par la peau du cou jusque sous la surface, se frayant un chemin dans les Limbes parmi les âmes esseulées.

* * *

Ils remontèrent ensemble dans le salon, disant aux autres que Tony s'était excusé pour son coup de gueule, et les Avengers au complet décidèrent de commander des pizzas pour fêter le retour de Thor. A la quatrième, Clint lança qu'ils passaient Matrix à la télé, Thor demanda ce qu'était Matrix, et Tony sortit la trilogie du placard à DVD. Ceux qui avaient survécu aux trois films allèrent se coucher, les autres dormirent entassés sur le canapé (c'est-à-dire tout le monde).

Tony se réveilla à cause d'un cauchemar où il embrassait un Loki transformé en zombie qui finissait par le dévorer vivant, ou à cause de l'odeur des pieds de Clint, il ne savait plus.

Il s'extirpa de la masse de corps et réveilla Thor. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la Tour en laissant un mot rassurant, et volèrent vers un coin chaud et poussiéreux des Etats-Unis, là où habitait Jane et où le Bifrost s'activait.

* * *

Ils atterrirent relativement loin du bourg, et Tony rangea son armure dans sa mallette pour plus de discrétion (bon, même si Thor avait son armure. Mais on le connaissait par ici, alors c'était pas si grave. De toute manière, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de fans hystériques dans ce bled perdu au milieu du désert.)

Ils marchèrent ensuite sans dire un mot vers la maison de Jane, Tony espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop furieuse contre Thor pour ne pas leur offrir le petit-déjeuner.

A l'heureuse surprise de Tony, Darcy était dehors. Elle était à quatre pattes dans la poussière devant la maison, et semblait très concentrée. La connaissant, Tony pensa qu'elle enregistrait l'empreinte thermo-spatiale des grains de sable.

« Salut Darcy ! lança-t-il alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

-Tony ?! s'écria-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Je savais que je devais squatter chez Jane cette semaine, fit-elle avec un sourire."

Elle vint à leur rencontre et checka avec Tony. Paume, poing, oreilles de lapins. Stupide mais régénérant. Elle sourit à Thor et essaya de faire de même, mais il y eut cafouillage, Thor croyant qu'elle voulait jouer à ce jeu compliqué qu'était Pierre Feuille Ciseaux. Après de longues minutes d'explications vaines, Darcy leur demanda s'ils ne voulaient pas l'aider à chercher un échantillon de météorite (« Il a la taille et la couleur d'un petit caillou, mais il est très différent des autres, vous voyez ? »)

Alors que Tony allait dire qu'il n'était pas question qu'il demande à Jarvis de s'occuper de cette tâche ingrate, Jane sortit de la maison, et la température chuta de 40 degrés. Tony n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi noir, aussi meurtrier. Même chez Pepper quand il avait 84 dossiers de retard. Même chez Steve quand il loupait la réunion trimestrielle.

La chercheuse s'approcha d'une démarche menaçante qui faillit faire reculer Thor. Quand elle fut suffisamment près pour l'égorger avec ses ongles, elle lui sauta dans les bras, enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Thor en s'accrochant à son Dieu avec ses bras, et lui roula la pelle du siècle.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Darcy les observait, sourcil levé, la tête penchée, impressionnée par la force de Thor et la dextérité de la langue de Jane. Tony songea qu'il ne s'était jamais fait embrasser comme ça, et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Jane daigne descendre de son bodybuilder de fiancé.

Il arriva soudain la chose à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait un peu, même Thor.

Il reçut une gifle mémorable.

« Ca, c'est pour m'avoir laissée pendant trois mois.

Au ton de sa voix, il sut qu'elle avait plusieurs raisons de lui en vouloir. Thor se prépara et s'en reçut une deuxième, tout aussi mémorable.

-Et ça c'est parce que je suis enceinte et que j'ai du mal à gérer mes nerfs !"

Tony fut bouche bée. Mais dire la même chose de Thor aurait été un outrageant euphémisme. Il resta devant sa fiancée, et l'ingénieur pouvait presque voir son cerveau court-circuiter au ralenti.

C'est sûr, ça devait faire un sacré effet.

Tony se mit à rire et s'approcha de la future maman.

« Mes félicitations Jane. C'est une nouvelle incroyable !

-Je te le fais pas dire, murmura-t-il en observant anxieusement Thor."

Les deux jeunes femmes et Tony fixèrent le Dieu du Tonnerre. Un long moment. Il ne bougea pas. Discrètement, Tony essaya, par ses grimaces, de lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, et vite. Sa petite amie verdissait à vue d'œil.

Thor s'approcha d'elle, la regardant comme si elle était le seul être humain au monde. Puis il tomba brutalement à genoux, murmurant :

"Jane, ma princesse, c'est merveilleux…"

Cliché mais efficace. Jane le rejoignit et Thor enlaça sa taille et ses jambes, le visage du Dieu contre son ventre. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, Tony vit Darcy essuyant une larme.

« Tiens, le futur papa est rentré ! s'écria Selvig sur le perron.

-Bonjour professeur, salua Tony, ravi de le voir. »

Thor le salua d'un hochement de tête, et Jane dit qu'elle avait des pancakes en rab, parce qu'il y avait une promo à l'épicerie hier.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, où Thor se fichait complètement que quatre savants fous parlent signature énergétique et trous dimensionnels, parce que Jane était contre lui et qu'elle portait son enfant, le sourire de Tony commença à se rouiller légèrement, signe qu'il était pressé d'être à Asgard pour tout tirer au clair.

Thor promit qu'il n'en avait que pour deux petites heures au maximum, qu'il reviendrait tout de suite et que « Ne me crois pas assez fou pour quitter ma promise maintenant que je sais qu'elle porte mon enfant (Tony faillit s'étouffer intérieurement de rire devant tant de niaiserie) », puis ils repartirent, Thor ne cessant de se retourner.

« C'est une grande nouvelle mon vieux ! lança Tony pour détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'ils marchaient vers un endroit désert.

-Oui… En effet, fit-il avec un sourire doux. Mais cela veut dire que je vais devoir converser avec mes parents au sujet de Jane et moi.

Tony ne dit rien, sachant le sujet épineux. L'avantage d'être orphelin, c'est qu'on a pas à vivre le moment « Papa, maman, je sais qu'elle vous fait frissonner d'horreur mais c'est la fille que j'aime et je veux l'épouser. De toute manière vous avez pas le choix, elle est enceinte de moi. ».

-Je suis sûr que ça va aller. Et puis ça te fait un héritier.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'un demi-Dieu ou une demi-déesse pourra monter sur le trône.

-Hercule était plutôt balèze, tu sais. Ça ira, fit-il en lui tapant l'épaule, t'en fais pas. T'es pas obligé de le faire aujourd'hui. Reste deux trois jours auprès de ta chérie et retourne à Asgard après.

Thor fit l'effort de lui sourire.

-Tu as raison homme de fer. Rien ne presse."

Tony lui sourit en retour, et comme ils étaient suffisamment loin de la bourgade, l'ingénieur s'équipa et ils s'envolèrent vers l'endroit où Thor avait atterri la première fois.

Ils se posèrent près du cercle, et Tony fit rentrer son armure dans sa mallette.

« Donc, commença l'ingénieur en se plaçant au centre des inscriptions runiques, c'est à ça que ressemble un portail interdimensionnel. Il y a des sacs à vomi ou… ?

-Accroche-toi bien, et tout devrait bien se passer. Il faut d'abord que le gardien nous laisse entrer, ce dont je doute sincèrement.

Et il paraissait espérer que le gardien les ignore purement et simplement. Ca lui épargnerait pas mal d'ennuis auprès du paternel, supposa Tony. Il n'avait pas besoin que papa sache qu'il avait invité un ami délinquant dans la superbe villa bourgeoise quand Thor devrait déjà lui faire avaler la pilule de la grossesse de Jane, sa petite copine prolétaire.

-Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost !"

Tony eut une forte impression d'écrasement, et il ferma les yeux un instant. L'ingénieur les rouvrit pour apercevoir l'univers s'enrouler autour de lui, et grava ces images dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau, de plus vertigineux.

Il atterrit sur ses pieds un peu trop tôt à son goût, et constata sans surprise qu'il avait la nausée.

« Bienvenue prince, bienvenue Tony Stark.

-Merci… Heimdall, fit Tony

Puis il murmura à Thor :

-Alors c'est lui, le grand maître omniscient de l'univers ?

-En effet. Mais il ne répondra pas à tes questions.

-Je m'y attendais.

-Heimdall, fit Thor en se tournant vers le gardien, Odin n'a pas peut-être pas besoin savoir ce qui vient de se passer, le Midgardien ne restera qu'un instant.

-Je sais. Ce qu'il cherche l'attend sur la berge des Âmes.

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent à ses mots, et il esquissa un sourire.

-Allons-y, Thor.

Il posa sa valise au sol, l'ouvrit et son armure s'assembla sur son corps. Dès que son casque fut positionné, il décolla.

-Dépêche-toi ! lança-t-il au Dieu."

Thor lança un regard inquisiteur au gardien, qui se contenta de fermer ses yeux dorés avec un hochement calme de la tête. Le blond secoua la tête en soupirant et empoigna Mjölnir pour rattraper Stark, parti dans la mauvaise direction.

* * *

Ils avaient cherché un message ou un signe, mais il n'y avait rien : ils avaient donc décidé de patienter un peu, au cas où. Ils attendaient maintenant depuis un bon quart d'heure, écoutant l'eau clapoter contre le bord, contemplant l'horizon. Thor jeta un regard au mortel, qui cherchait un signe avec un regard désespéré, et lança :

-Je crois que c'est quelque chose entre Loki et toi.

Tony se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé en guise de question silencieuse.

-Je ne pense pas que Loki viendra si je suis là. C'est toi qu'il est venu voir pour ses derniers instants, pas moi.

Et ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux sonnait comme « Je me sens coupable d'être jaloux de toi, mais c'était mon frère, et il est allé te voir toi alors que nous avons grandi ensemble. » Ou alors c'était ce que Tony s'imaginait lire dans ces pupilles insondables.

Tony baissa finalement les yeux et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Et puis je ne veux pas laisser Jane seule trop longtemps. Il faut qu'elle sache que je suis heureux de la venue de cet enfant. Tu sauras retourner au Bifrost ?

-Pas de souci Thor, il est pas dur à repérer. Il scintille.

Le Dieu sourit mais s'enquit :

-Tu… Il faudrait...

-Je reste pas longtemps, c'est promis. J'attends encore dix minutes, mais je me suis déjà suffisamment décarcassé comme ça : si rien ne se passe, je rentre et tant pis pour lui, fit-il en se rembrunissant."

Thor lui sourit, et après un dernier signe de tête, partit dans la direction du Bifrost. Il marcha quelque pas, sa cape flottant derrière lui, mais il finit par empoigner Mjölnir et s'envoler vers le pont arc-en-ciel. Tony sourit, se disant qu'il était sans doute impatient de retourner auprès de sa fiancée. Lui n'aurait pas d'enfant, et c'était sans doute tant mieux pour le gosse.

Il n'était même pas amer. C'était la pure vérité, et la renier ni changerait rien.

Il reporta son regard sur l'horizon paisible, et attendit.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes, et n'oubliez pas de répondre à ma question. Sinon, sachez que je vous adore et qu'on se retrouve mercredi.

Qui parie que Loki viendra ? Ou va-t-il poser un lapin à notre playboy philanthrope... ?

Carpe Diem everyone.


	5. Il est des Deuils sans Raison

Vous êtes fantastiques. Je ne vous mérite pas. Les follows, les favorites mais surtout les reviews. 23. Juste... waouh. Merci de tout mon cœur.

Du coup, j'ai peur que ce chapitre ne soit pas à la hauteur. Je l'ai réécrit mais il ne convient toujours pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bravo à Earane Surion qui a tout deviné, mais pas de MPreg.

Pour les chansons... On dira éventuellement Sonate au clair de lune mais surtout Fireflies de Owl City (qui est l'autre thème de cette histoire)

En espérant de toute mon âme que votre lecture vous soit agréable *courbette*, je vous abandonne.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Tony perdait patience. Les dix minutes qu'il s'était accordées étaient largement écoulées (voire passées depuis le triple) : il devait rentrer. Il eut un dernier regard vers l'eau scintillante, mais à part une ondulation douce, tout était immobile, et semblait vouloir le rester pendant un long moment. Frustré, il tourna les talons.

« Connard de Loki, marmonna-t-il. Me poser un lapin alors que j'ai changé de monde pour lui. Chieur au possible même clamsé.

-Comment dites-vous, déjà ? Ne pas tirer sur le corbillard ?

Tony sursauta et se retourna lentement. Le défunt Dieu de la Malice lui offrait un large sourire. Il se tenait sur l'eau, les mains derrière le dos, ayant l'air détendu. Alors il se tenait face à l'âme de Loki, hein ? La seule différence était la légère transparence de Loki, lui donnant l'ai immatériel. Ce qu'il était sans doute.

La gorge de l'ingénieur était sèche. Que dire de classe à un Loki version Casper qui nous a fait poireauter pendant six jours ?

-… On peut dire que tu sais te faire attendre, lança-t-il (et se sentit stupide à la seconde où il eut fini sa phrase. Cette réplique-là ne serait définitivement pas dans son best of.)

-J'ai été un peu occupé, la pesée des âmes, visite du Royaume des Morts, tu sais ce que c'est.

Tony ne trouva pas utile de répliquer que non, il ne savait pas, il était encore vivant, lui. Mais il lui sembla qu'il serait déplacé de commencer un combat verbal aujourd'hui, et puis le Dieu ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de toute manière. Assez paradoxalement, Loki n'avait jamais été aussi souriant, aussi favorable à l'humour que maintenant. Comme si la vie n'aurait pas pu le rendre heureux, et que la mort seule apportait un peu de légèreté.

-… Pourquoi, Loki ? répéta l'ingénieur.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Tony se rapprocha de l'âme qui se tenait sur l'eau.

-Thanos m'a eu, raconta Loki avec une expression fataliste. Comme je ne lui étais plus d'aucune utilité, il m'a tué. Malgré tous mes efforts pour regagner mon corps, ma magie corporelle s'est épuisée à essayer de me guérir. Et j'ai dû chercher une autre enveloppe corporelle pour y abriter la moitié de mon âme.

Loki avait conscience que l'esprit du mortel était obtus, et que c'était beaucoup de mythes à accepter comme possibles en une seule fois. Mais il n'avait pas le loisir de renouveler sa visite hors du Royaume des morts, sa fille avait déjà été très généreuse en lui accordant dix minutes.

-Ce transfert est possible quand l'âme hôtesse du corps visé est la plus faible, reprit-il, c'est-à-dire au moment de la naissance d'un enfant. Malheureusement, fit Loki après une courte pause, la mère n'a pas survécu à cette opération. L'enfant est vivant mais orphelin.

Loki s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, mais l'ingénieur était encore sous le choc. Il continua patiemment :

-Je suis donc venu te voir pour te demander une faveur.

Les yeux de Tony exprimèrent qu'il était encore plus perdu, si c'était possible.

-Etre orphelin n'est pas un bon démarrage dans la vie. On ne développe pas une douce mentalité quand on est livré à soi-même dès sa naissance. Stark, s'agaça Loki, dois-je m'appesantir sur le sujet ou bien-

-Tu veux que… balbutia Tony, se faisant violence pour dire quelque chose.

-Prends soin de l'enfant. Ne le fais pas suivre les mêmes chemins que moi. Et quand il sera prêt, dis-lui qui il est. Par contre, si tu l'abandonnes, le prévint-il, une menace sous-jacente dans sa voix, il deviendra de manière sûre ce que j'étais. Avide de chaos et de destruction.

Tony affichant toujours une tête de poisson mort, Loki le pressa :

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Stark.

-Attends ! Cet enfant… Possède-t-il la magie ?

- Oui, il possède la magie, mon héritage et ton ADN.

-Mais je n'ai pratiquement aucune connaissance sur- MON ADN ?!

Loki sourit.

-Ma visite n'était pas due à tes beaux yeux.

-Tu… Tu m'as volé mon ADN pendant qu'on… et tu as modifié le patrimoine génétique du gosse… Je tuerais pour savoir comment tu as réussi à faire ça, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

-C'était pour te motiver un peu. Il peut officiellement devenir ton fils, celui que tu n'as jamais eu.

-Mais je n'ai jamais…

Les yeux de Tony se rétrécirent et il serra les poings.

-Connard manipulateur.

-Je sais.

Ils se jaugeaient du regard quand Tony dit avec lenteur :

-Je pourrais aussi le tuer.

Loki ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, montant sur la berge pour se rapprocher de Stark.

-Je t'ai choisi parce que tu es le seul qui ne le fera pas.

Vraiment un connard manipulateur. Loki était bien trop rodé au rôle de marionnettiste pour lui dire qu'il était trop faible pour cela : au contraire, il laissait sous-entendre qu'il avait la noblesse de ne pas le faire. Habile et salaud de sa part, parce que même involontairement, ça marcherait.

Tony réfléchit à toute vitesse, ses yeux emprisonnés par deux émeraudes.

-Pourquoi pas Thor ? Ou un autre Dieu ?

-Odin tuerait l'enfant s'il apprenait son existence. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi un nourrisson midgardien : il me croit trop fier pour me réincarner dans une si faible race. Il sera à l'abri, et je compte sur ton intelligence et tes recherches sur la magie- ne m'interromps pas, répliqua-t-il en levant le bras alors que Tony allait dire quelque chose, nous n'avons pas le temps- pour le guider le mieux possible.

L'ingénieur conservait un air perdu et indécis.

-Le temps joue contre moi, Stark, ma fille ne m'a donné que quelques minutes. Acceptes-tu ?

Son regard prisonnier de celui de Loki, il décida d'être franc :

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, souffla-t-il.

-Je m'y attendais, fit le défunt en baissant la tête puis la relevant lentement, mais accepte au moins mes souvenirs, pour les transmettre le moment venu à l'enfant.

Quand il vit Loki lever ses mains, Tony accepta d'un hochement de tête, l'une des raisons étant de sentir une dernière fois le toucher du Dieu sur sa peau. Loki se concentra, et ses mains devinrent matérielles. Il effleura doucement les tempes du mortel de ses doigts froids, et sans surprise, l'ingénieur hurla aussitôt à pleins poumons la souffrance accumulée pendant des siècles.

L'innocence l'humiliation la jalousie la douleur la solitude la déception la souffrance l'humiliation la suspicion l'angoisse le doute l'abandon le deuil la douleur la trahison le deuil la douleur la souffrance la douleur la souffrance la douleur la délivrance de la mort

Tony vacilla, et Loki matérialisa ses bras pour le rattraper. L'ingénieur s'agrippa à la tunique noire du Dieu, et regretta sincèrement d'avoir accepté. Les larmes de douleur physique dans ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à couler, et il eut l'impression de sortir d'une séance de torture des mains des Dix Anneaux. Alors que les souvenirs se dissipaient, il se dit que Loki ne plaisantait pas avec le karma de merde.

Il réussit à se redresser malgré ses jambes tremblantes, et en haletant, plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux sans expression de Loki. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, et le Dieu se recula, Tony lâchant à regrets les vêtements du mort. Il semblait de nouveau immatériel, et l'ingénieur en fut triste.

-Je… balbutia Tony, la gorge sèche.

-Fais ton choix. Je suis conscient que je n'ai rien à te donner en échange, admit-il avec honnêteté. Alors… Fais ce que tu crois être le mieux. Et élève-le comme ton fils si tu crois que je mérite une seconde chance.

-… Entendu, Loki.

Ils se dévisagèrent, sachant que tout avait été dit. Le Dieu savait exactement combien de temps il lui restait, et il savait aussi qu'il avait assez de force pour se rendre matériel encore un peu. Alors il se concentra, et se rapprocha à nouveau de l'ingénieur.

Tony remarqua le changement autant dans l'attitude, qui avait perdu de sa condescendance, que dans l'apparence : le corps était beaucoup moins transparent. L'ingénieur leva une main pour la poser sur la tunique noire. Du lin, selon ses doigts. Evidemment*. Il leva les yeux vers Loki, et vit derrière son masque deux lueurs, comme du désir et du désespoir. Il dut plisser les yeux pour détailler plus profondément les émotions au fond des pupilles vertes et Loki le remarqua. Pour que le mortel cesse de fouiller en lui, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

Quelle excellente idée. Il préfèrerait crever que d'admettre qu'il agonisait de désir pour ces lèvres et ce corps contre lui depuis six jours. Tony répondit au baiser dans un gémissement affamé et s'accrocha un peu plus au vêtement sombre. Feu le Dieu de la Malice agrippa sa nuque d'une main pour approfondir leur échange. De l'autre il rapprocha leurs bassins, et l'ingénieur ne pouvait qu'approuver de tout son être.

La faim de l'autre s'apaisa aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. A la surprise de Tony, les doigts sur sa nuque se firent caressants, la langue sur ses lèvres aussi douce que possible. Il suivit le mouvement et desserra sa prise pour faire descendre ses poings fermés vers l'estomac. Mais ici, ses mains empêchaient leurs corps de se rapprocher. Il les retira et fit migrer la gauche vers les hanches, la droite vers les cheveux. Son pouce lissa des mèches noires, redessina les contours d'une oreille, caressa une pommette et rencontra soudain quelque chose d'humide. Tony faillit sursauter.

Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Avec délicatesse, sa langue caressa une dernière fois les dents du Dieu et il mit fin au baiser pour en avoir le cœur net. Il rouvrit les yeux et chercha les traces d'une larme, mais il n'y avait rien. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé. Il relava la tête et rencontra des pupilles inexpressives légèrement dilatées par le désir. La main restée sur sa nuque l'attira au Dieu, mais ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Loki les garda trop loin l'un de l'autre pour ça, et maintenant que Tony connaissait son instabilité émotionnelle, il avait peur de faire un impair et n'osait pas bouger. Mais l'âme du mort ne semblait désirer que le souffle de l'humain sur ses lèvres.

Tony entrouvrit les yeux, juste pour voir. Et il les écarquilla. Le corps de Dieu commençait à briller doucement. Une pellicule de lumière recouvrait sa peau et sa tunique.

« Il est temps, annonça Loki presque dans sa bouche.

Le souffle en lui et le frôlement de leurs lèvres lui arracha un frisson de plaisir et il ne put s'empêcher de retenir le Dieu par le dos et la nuque.

-Attends, je… tenta Tony.

Le mort se recula légèrement pour le regarder, et il lui sourit. Ne répondant rien, il pencha la tête de nouveau, les lèvres closes. L'ingénieur sentit qu'au baiser chaste, le sourire s'incurva en une courbe triste, et il dut retenir un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge.

Loki se détacha alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus lumineux, notamment au bout des doigts. Tony baissa les yeux et les plissa à cause de la lumière. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un cri de surprise silencieux quand il vit les dernières phalanges se détacher du reste du corps et s'élever, se transformant en… En vers-luisant. Les membres s'effritèrent rapidement et l'ingénieur assista impuissant à la désagrégation de l'âme du Dieu. Il ne restait plus que le buste à présent.

Il n'osait pas cligner des yeux, de peur de rater un signe, un sourire, un mot silencieux, quelque chose. Mais il n'y eut rien. Juste deux yeux qui le dévisageaient, comme si leur baiser n'avait été qu'une faiblesse et qu'ils reprenaient leur conversation où elle était restée, quand Loki lui demandait d'accomplir sa dernière volonté. Tony s'empêcha d'acquiescer dans le but de recevoir un dernier sourire, et le regretta quand la dernière luciole se détacha pour s'élever lentement.

La faiblesse de ses jambes se rappela soudain à lui, et il tomba à genoux. Il avait soudainement froid. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de lui et n'essaya pas de réorganiser ses pensées. Le vide dans sa tête lui convenait.

Il était parti. Il ne le reverrait jamais.

Bordel, pourquoi ça sonnait si cruel ?

Il songea à l'idée de rester là pour l'éternité. Sur la quoi déjà ? Rester pour l'éternité sur la Berge des Âmes, à guetter les lucioles.

Au bout de quelques temps, il parvint à se relever, et contempla l'horizon imperturbable. Epuisé comme après un enterrement , il ramassa sa mallette, aperçut le pont multicolore au loin et marcha dans sa direction, sans un regard en arrière.

-o-o-o-

Il marchait sans doute depuis plusieurs heures, cogitant sur ce qui s'était passé et à la décision à prendre. En résumé, il y avait un bébé magique dans la nature, et Tony était sensé le retrouver pour s'en occuper. Oui, mais entre accepter un baiser d'adieu de Loki et lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, il y avait quand même une marge. Donc merci bien, il allait peser le pour et le contre et ne pas faire de conneries.

Donc, première constatation : élever le gamin était hors de question. Bien trop de problèmes à la clé. Bien. Deuxième solution. Le laisser grandir sans surveillance était suicidaire. Trois. Le confier au Shield était à la fois immoral et tout aussi stupide (laisser l'âme de Loki dans un bébé en freelance n'était pas pire que de laisser Fury le disséquer et/ou en faire une machine à tuer) , quatre… le tuer. Tuer un enfant….

La corde ? Le poison ? Juste un peu de curare dans le biberon… Voir le petit corps convulser, souffrir pendant d'interminables secondes… Ou la noyade ? Maintenir un bébé minuscule sous l'eau, rien que quelques minutes… Simple comme bonjour…

Loki avait raison : il ne pourrait jamais. Et pas parce que la moitié de l'âme de Loki s'y trouvait (même si ça n'arrangeait rien). Se sacrifier était une chose assassiner un être innocent, même destiné à être un fou dangereux, en était une autre.

Tony se stoppa soudain sur le pont multicolore, s'écriant :

« De toute manière, sur quoi je suis en train de raisonner ?! Comment Loki aurait réussi un coup pareil ? Transposer son âme pendant un accouchement, c'est du délire complet !

Il reprit sa marche en marmonnant :

-Même chose pour mon ADN : ça doit être du bluff. De toute manière… répéta-t-il, venant de réaliser quelque chose.

La mallette tomba au sol.

-Merde, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais même pas où trouver l'enfant. Il ne m'a rien dit.

Il resta ainsi, paralysé, avant de secouer la tête, ramasser la mallette et marcher vers le Bifrost.

-Je verrai ça plus tard. Il n'a pas dû le mettre loin de… Merde, jura-t-il en s'arrêtant à nouveau, non, il n'est allé me voir que parce que la mère est morte, le gosse peut être n'importe où sur Terre, pour peu qu'il soit né au moment où Loki en avait besoin… »

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il était bien parti pour devenir fou dans la minute, il ouvrit sa mallette d'un coup de pied et son armure s'assembla autour de lui. Il démarra ses réacteurs et fila vers le Bifrost.

Il atterrit devant la porte après quelques dizaines de minutes, et retira son armure. Heimdall le regardait de ses yeux dorés, et l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à se positionner derrière lui. Tony s'exécuta et serra la poignée de sa mallette dans sa main. Il leva les yeux et posa son regard sur le tourbillon de couleurs et de lumières. Alors que le gardien allait le renvoyer vers la Terre, il fit brusquement volte-face et demanda d'un ton un rien désespéré :

-Que dois-je faire, Heimdall ? Quelle est la meilleure solution ?

Le Dieu sourit, et s'apprêtait à répondre quand le mortel l'interrompit :

-Nan, vous allez dire un truc du genre de Gandalf ou Yoda, genre « Ecoute ton cœur » ou « Seule ton âme le droit chemin te montrera.» Je connais la chanson. Merci quand même.

-En fait, j'allais juste vous dire de faire attention à la marche, mais ces conseils sont également judicieux.

Tony marqua un silence, eut un sourire amusé, et fut aspiré.

-o-o-o-

*linceul en latin signifie _morceau d'étoffe en lin_.

Comme j'ai réécrit ce chapitre et ne l'ai relu que deux fois (même pas beta-readé, parce que je ne connais pas le sens du mot "ponctualité", j'aurais dû m'y prendre bien avant) il y a sans doute bien plus de fautes, et je m'en excuse.

N'hésitez pas à me les signaler dans une review (j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis pour ce chapitre. J'ai les jetons.)

PS: Je vous adore. Amako, Laukaz (courage ma vieille), Sunset (tu pleures toujours ?) Kangoo, Oceane (encore désolée pour Loki), Ecnerrofl, Earane Surion (toi et moi on a le même cerveau (dérangé)) et tous les autres, vous illuminez mes journées comme autant de soleils.

PPS : pour mon sondage publication libre vs publication hebdomadaire, la libre gagne pour le moment, et c'est aussi-là où va ma préférence. Pour me faire pardonner des trois mois de délai que je vais sans doute vous imposer dans l'année, il y en aura un dans le week-end.

PPPS : Merci.


	6. De la Douleur des Dilemmes

Merci infiniment pour les reviews et les favorites. A plus de 30, c'est un rêve qui devient réalité. Merci, merci, merci.

C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je publie deux fois dans la semaine. Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, et la rentrée est pour bientôt. Je vous informerai de la progression sur mon profil ou sur un groupe Facebook si j'ai le temps de le créer.

Si vous voulez donner une touche mélancolique à ce chapitre, vous pouvez écouter Je suis perdu de Saez, mais si vous trouvez les déboires de Tony comiques, c'est Choices de The Hoosiers.

Betareadé par ma fantastique Amako.

Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture.

-o-o-o-

Il atterrit sur le balcon de la Tour, retira son armure et chuchota à Jarvis de lui ouvrir la porte vitrée. Il entra dans le salon et essaya de regagner discrètement son atelier, mais il y eut un bruit d'interrupteur qu'on actionne, et la lumière illumina subitement le salon.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? l'accueillit un Steve visiblement agacé.

-Je parie que t'as toujours voulu dire ça, fit Tony avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est trois heures du matin ! Et Thor ? Il va repasser par la Tour avant de rentrer à Asgard ?

-Eh, captain', j'ai une nouvelle du tonnerre.

Steve haussa un sourcil alors que Tony affichait un sourire triomphant.

-Un Demi-Dieu va naître ! annonça-t-il avec un enthousiasme contagieux. Jane Foster est enceinte !

Le soldat écarquilla les yeux.

-Non, tu me fais marcher…

-Bébé Foudre est en marche ! C'est-y pas génial, ça ?!

Les lèvres de Steve formèrent la courbe d'un grand sourire, et Tony sut qu'il était sauvé. Il laissa échapper un rire de bonheur sonnant relativement idiot, et Steve le rejoignit. Pour une fois, son ami accepta un verre, et ils trinquèrent à la vie qui continuait. Comme le Captain' dessoulait rapidement, il dissuada Tony de le suivre et l'envoya plutôt se coucher. L'ingénieur n'aurait pas été contre sortir Loki de son esprit, mais il savait qu'une gueule de bois le lendemain ne l'aiderait pas dans ses recherches. Il obéit et se dirigea vers ses appartements, non sans avoir fait partager à Steve son image de Thor complètement papa gâteau, à faire gouzi gouzi à un nourrisson sceptique.

Tony mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil, et il rêva qu'il était debout, dans le néant, et que quelque part loin de lui, un bébé pleurait.

-o-o-o-

« Tu sais quoi Jarv' ? On va faire un tableau à double entrée, à la vieille école. Quatre lignes avec… Eliminer le gamin, le confier au Shield, l'abandonner, l'élever, et deux colonnes avec avantages et inconvénients.

Jarvis s'exécuta et le tableau s'afficha devant l'ingénieur.

-Première ligne, première colonne : problème réglé rapidement. Première ligne, seconde colonne : quinze ans de thérapie, trente sept boîtes de Xanax, et des hectolitres de whisky.

Tony eut un silence.

-Tu sais quoi ? Raille la première ligne. Je ne pourrais jamais.

_-Monsieur, vous pouvez également confier la mission à quelqu'un d'autre._

-Ca revient au même. Non, tant pis, on laisse tomber cette option. Alors, Shield : avantages… problème réglé rapidement. Inconvénients : grenade dégoupillée dans les mains de Fury, le gosse vit des moments atroces, risque de magouilles bleues et/ou magiques de Fury.

En contemplant cette solution, il était clair que la case avantages ne faisait pas le poids. D'un mouvement de la main, il écarta la deuxième option.

-Bon : l'abandon. Avantages : problème réglé avant même d'être posé. Inconvénients : risque d'emmerdes à retardement. C'est tout. Pour le moment ça a l'air équilibré…

_-Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, en inconvénient, c'est peut-être votre dernière chance d'avoir un fils…_

-Depuis quand tu es mon _psychiatre_, Jarv' ?!

_-Je n'oserais jamais monsieur, seulement votre conscience._

-T'as écouté Loki dans ta mallette, ouais ! Pas moyen, ça ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. De toute manière, vu le modèle parental que j'ai eu, pas moyen que j'ai le profil.

_-Monsieur, sauf votre respect…_

-Stop, Jarvis, répliqua-t-il, le visage fermé. On passe à la quatrième ligne.

Il réfléchit un instant et lança :

-Inconvénients : trente ans d'emmerdes. Ca veut dire quitter les Avengers, changer d'identité… Des tas, des tas, des _tas_ d'emmerdes. …Avantages… Offrir une deuxième chance à un vilain qui a quand même des circonstances atténuantes… Sauver un enfant… Etudier de plus près la magie… Et voilà.

_-Monsieur…_

-_D'accord_, d'accord, si tu veux : les joies de la paternité. Mais pour moi, ça va dans la première colonne.

Jarvis leva ses caméras au plafond, comme Tony lui avait récemment appris à faire pour son plaisir personnel. Là, il trouvait ça moins drôle, donc il les ignora proprement.

Le tableau terminé, l'évidence s'imposa à Tony.

-Pour moi, laisser le gamin ou le récupérer sont ex aquo.

_-Monsieur est de mauvaise foi._

-La ferme ou je te recalibre. A critères subjectifs, jugement subjectif.

_-… Alors peut-être que monsieur « avisera sur place »_ _? _

L'ingénieur contempla le tableau une dernière fois, et dans un profond soupir, le mit à la corbeille d'un mouvement de l'index.

-Comme tu dis. On va se concentrer sur la localisation du gosse, et je déciderai quand je le verrai. »

C'était reculer pour mieux sauter (dans le vide), mais tant pis. Il n'avait pas de meilleure option pour le moment, il préférait se focaliser sur où bordel Loki avait bien pu mettre son âme. Etait-ce seulement aux Etats-Unis ? En termes de probabilités, la Chine et l'Inde arrivaient devant.

Minute. Et si bébé Loki était… Une fille ?

« Tu sais quoi Jarv' ? Je vais prendre un verre avant de commencer. »

-o-o-o-

Jarvis commençait à avoir mal au micro-processeur, à suivre de ses caméras les allées et venues de son créateur.

« Le moyen le plus logique, c'est procéder par géolocalisation triangulaire avec des détecteurs de magie sur les plus hauts monuments de tous les pays du monde, voire par satellite, si possible.

Il y eut un de ses silences qui prédisaient un e crise de nerf en bonne et due forme. Jarvis fit un décompte silencieux. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,5, 1, 0.5, 0.25-

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE A UN NIVEAU DEMENTIEL ! CA ME PRENDRAIT DES ANNEES POUR LES METTRE EN PLACE, ET ON EST PAS A L'ABRI D'UNE ZONE NON COUVERTE, VOIRE D'UN DETECTEUR EN PANNE A UN MOMENT CRUCIAL ! JE…. Je n'y arriverai pas…

Jarvis modifia ses calculs pour être plus précis la prochaine fois. Pas que ça servait, mais c'était un exercice utile et d'un niveau élevé de difficulté pour lire le langage corporel humain.

L'ingénieur toussa d'avoir trop crié et Jarvis lui indiqua que le sirop pour la toux se trouvait dans l'armoire à pharmacie (qui avait servie tellement de fois que sa présence n'était plus à justifier) à sa droite.

-Très drôle Jarv'. Je sais pas si tu vois à quel point je suis désespéré.

_-Si vous ne retrouvez pas l'enfant, votre dilemme n'en est plus un, monsieur._

-Mais je refuse d'abandonner tant que-

Tony se figea et tourna la tête vers la caméra la plus proche. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de la menacer du doigt.

-Ooooh toi mon IA, t'as pris des cours de manipulation avec le néo-gothique… Tu n'es qu'une sale petite boîte de conserve améliorée qui-

_-La suite de cette périphrase me désignant doit être magnifique et je suis navré de l'interrompre, mais les détecteurs 37, 41 et 78 ont repéré la signature magique de Loki._

Tony se précipita vers l'affichage holographique, qui afficha automatiquement la zone concernée sur un plan de New York.

-Par géolocalisation triangulaire, le signal provient du Bellevue Hospital. A nouveau.

L'ingénieur écarquilla les yeux, reculant lentement.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide… Deux fois d'affilées, c'est sûrement pas une affaire de grille-pain. »

Il se précipita vers le balcon : Jarvis ouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour sauver la baie vitrée Tony sauta par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité et sauta dans le vide. Jarvis aurait soupiré s'il avait pu, et finit d'assembler l'armure autour de l'ingénieur juste avant que le corps ne heurte le sol. Iron Man fila dans New York, les réacteurs à pleine puissance, tout droit vers l'hôpital de la ville.

_« Monsieur, sauf votre respect…_

Tony se répondit rien.

_-Monsieur, vous ne pourrez pas entrer…_

-Qu'ils essayent de m'empêcher…

_-Il est 04 :57 du matin, Monsieur, les visites sont strictement interdites à cette heure-ci._

-Rien à foutre.

_-Monsieur, permettez-moi d'insister : vous allez ruiner toutes vos chances d'adopter l'enfant. Monsieur, reprenez vos esprits… »_

L'armure ralentit alors que l'ingénieur se remettait à réfléchir. Puis progressivement, la force des réacteurs se réduisit, jusqu'à ce que l'armure descende et ne se pose devant l'hôpital.

Il contempla la façade couleur brique du bâtiment un moment, avant de serrer les poings.

« Si près du but, marmonna-t-il.

_-La géolocalisation était une idée brillante, monsieur._

-Je crois que c'était la partie facile, finalement… »

-o-o-o-

« Pour commencer, pirate-moi le réseau de l'hôpital et sors-moi les certificats de décès du… 21 mars, s'il te plaît Jarvis.

Une dizaine s'afficha devant ses yeux.

-Isole-moi ceux dont la personne est de sexe féminin.

Il n'en resta plus que quatre.

-Fais-moi voir ça de plus près… fit-il en attirant à lui le plus à gauche. Mathilda Jessie Resconford, lut-il à voix haute, 87 ans. Bon, elle est récusée d'office.

Il l'éloigna d'un doigt et passa à l'autre.

« Gloria Calisto Sanchez Carrero, 27 ans, musicienne, bla-bla-bla… fit-il en parcourant rapidement le document, Vénézuélienne…. Cause de la mort, traumatisme crânien dû à un accident de motocycle… Mais oui, je suis stupide ! Il y a la cause de la mort ! Les autres Jarvis ?

_-Cancer généralisé et arrêt cardiaque, cause indéterminée._

-On la tient. Comment s'appelle la deuxième ?

_-Elsa Christia Vuurvliegson._

-Super… fit Tony avec le fantôme d'un sourire. Allez, vas-y, je veux tout savoir sur cette fille.

_-Bien monsieur. Utilisation de sources gouvernementales et non-gouvernementales relatives aux réseaux sociaux. Elsa Christia Vuurvliegson, née le 1__er__novembre 1992 de Oscar Elias Vuurvliegson, suédois, décédé, et de Patricia Cécile Wilson, américaine, décédée. A grandi à New York, dans le Queens, ses parents sont morts de maladie quand elle avait 20 ans, à huit mois d'écarts. Elle faisait des études de médecine au moment de son décès._

-Qui semble être le père de l'enfant ?

_-D'après le profil Facebook de mademoiselle Vuurvliegson, Miguel Rodrigo Ramirez Gonzalez, 26 ans. D'après les messages privés qu'elle a envoyés à sa meilleure amie Laura Irene Garcia Llosa, il l'a quittée en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Pour ce qui est de l'enfant, ce n'est que pure supposition, mais à 72%, son fils-_

-Fils ?! c'est vraiment un garçon ? Tu es sûr Jarv' ?

_-Tweet du 13 novembre : « C'est un garçon. Je porte un enfant qui ne saura pas qui est sa mère __L__»._

Tony soupira de soulagement.

- Je crois qu'on a évité le pire. Loki version fille, ça aurait été à la fois hilarant et adorable, mais surtout catastrophique. Déjà qu'il était plutôt beau et ingérable en mec…

_-Monsieur ?_

-Excuse-moi Jarvis, continue. Et c'est hors-sujet, mais tu serais vénéré à la CIA ou au Shield.

_-L'agent Barton me rendrait responsable de sa retraite anticipée._

Il rit à la réplique de Jarvis et ferma les yeux en attendant sa réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fronça soudain les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux.

-Attends, ça veut dire quoi la suite du message ? Pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

_-J'allais vous le dire monsieur : ce n'est que supposition, mais étant encore étudiante, mademoiselle Vuurvleigson n'avait sans doute pas les moyens financiers d'élever un enfant à New York. C'est ce qu'elle dit dans ce message du 26 janvier à mademoiselle Garcia Llosa : _« J'ai déjà du mal à vivre avec ce que mes parents m'ont laissé : je ne peux pas donner la vie en sachant que cet enfant ne mangera pas à sa faim. Et puis je dois penser à la mienne… Est-ce si égoïste ?». _Cependant, elle n'a pas voulu avorter, et a pris la décision d'accoucher sous X. _

-Sous X ?! s'étrangla Tony.

_-Affirmatif monsieur._

-Mais comment ils ont réussi à faire un certificat de décès, si elle a pas dit son nom ?

_-Conformément à l'usage, son nom était dans une enveloppe scellée, pouvant être ouverte en cas de décès._

Tony resta muet. Pour le moment, la balance penchait du coté de la solution « Il ne s'est rien passé ni dans mon lit ni à Asgard. D'ailleurs je suis jamais allé à Asgard » : il avait carrément envie de retrouver la paix qu'il avait avant la visite de courtoisie de Loki et d'ignorer ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Sauf que… cet enfant avait déjà été abandonné par le père, par la mère, même si elle avait ses raisons, et il allait l'être par lui à 64% de probabilité (parce que ce gosse était une source infinie d'emmerdements de part sa nature). Il se sentit mal au point d'aller vomir.

-J'en sais assez. Je fais une pause. Jarvis, où est le père du gamin maintenant ?

_-Reconduit à la frontière mexicaine i mois, monsieur, d'après les registres._

-Prépare-moi une carte d'identité à son nom, en changeant le deuxième prénom et le deuxième nom pour ne pas être emmerdé par les autorités.

_-Miguel Antonio Ramirez Hierro*?_

-Si ça te tripe, fit-il en souriant, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de son atelier.

Il avait besoin d'une douche, de faire le bilan. Le temps semblait s'accélérer, soudainement, comme si chaque seconde comptait. Si lui avait été capable de repérer la magie de Loki, ses ennemis comme Fatalis, Amora ou pire, l'étaient peut-être également.

Il devait se dépêcher.

-o-o-o-

*hierro signifie fer en espagnol. Jarvis aime bien faire des blagues.

J'offre un oréo à celle qui me choppe toutes les références du nom de la mère.

Ce chapitre n'est pas intéressant, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même. A mercredi !

Ps : je vous aime, prenez soin de vous.


	7. Que c'est triste NY (sans toi mon amour)

Vous êtes fantastiques. Plus de 30, quoi... C'est juste incroyable. Merci à tous.

Pour le jeu des références, CallistonTheWeb a trouvé des références meilleurs encore que les miennes. Je suis dépitée. Elsa Christia Vuurvliegson est donc la Reine des Neiges (mais aussi "le serment à Dieu" comme l'a remarqué Calliston. Avouez que ça colle trop) qui ressuscite comme une certain Sdf barbu Fils de Luciole. Valà. Le nom de la meilleure amie est aussi un condensé de deux écrivains que j'aime beaucoup.

J'ai écouté Charles Aznavour, comme vous vous en doutez. Mais la chanson qui m'a inspirée c'est Yet, de Switchfoot. Les paroles finales collent trop.

Allez, à bientôt.

-o-o-o-

La douche lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se reposer depuis qu'il était revenu à la Tour. Le but était surtout chasser ce qu'il s'était passé sur la berge de sa tête, mais la fatigue commençait à le rattraper. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, à vider son esprit du regard si lourd de sens de Loki et de son rêve.

Même les gouttes d'eau roulant sur sa peau lui rappelaient les évènements de l'avant-veille. On aurait dit les doigts fins du Dieu sur sa nuque, et il était prêt à parier qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de la sensation de si tôt.

Il avait toujours été incapable de faire un deuil propre, du style : « Oh mince t'es mort. J'étais légèrement dépendant de toi/tu m'as sauvé la vie/ tu _étais_ ma vie. Tant pis, du coup c'est fini. Je pleure pendant toute la durée de l'enterrement, mais après quelques semaines, j'arrête de penser à toi, je passe à autre chose, j'efface les souvenirs de toi, bref, tu dégages de ma tête (et surtout, je souffre plus). » Il avait plutôt tendance à s'accrocher pendant des années à un parfum, une voix, un visage, des souvenirs ténus de ceux qu'il avait aimés.

Bien que Loki n'appartienne pas vraiment à cette dernière catégorie… il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sentir un torse brûlant contre son dos, des paumes caressantes sur son épaule, une voix chaude dans son oreille. Mais le dieu était mort. Depuis le début de leur étrange… relation, Loki avait toujours été mort.

L'intérieur de sa tête était carrément glauque ces derniers temps…En résumé, il fantasmait sur un mec depuis que ce même mec était un tas de cendres.

Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face : il n'était qu'un pauvre type nécrophile.

Il appuya son front contre le carrelage froid et essaya de se concentrer sur son problème. Penser à Loki n'arrangerait rien. De toute manière, le but du Dieu avait toujours été de trouver un moyen de ne pas mourir : pas vraiment Tony.

… Vraiment… ?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même : Loki avait l'intention de s'introduire dans la Tour Stark avant que Elsa Vuurvliegson ne meure. Ce serait une extraordinaire coïncidence qu'un bébé naisse en plein centre de New York quand Loki avait décidé de mettre en place son plan.

« Jarvis ?

Il pouvait sortir de la douche pour reprendre sa réflexion au sec, mais l'eau chaude continuait de le relaxer, et puis son budget de milliardaire ne craignait pas la facture d'eau. Il resta.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Combien d'enfants naissent par seconde dans le monde ?

-4,41 monsieur.

C'était beaucoup : Loki avait l'embarras du choix. Un enfant à Mumbaï, l'autre au fin fond de la Sibérie, le troisième à Pékin, et le quatrième au sein du plus vieil hôpital de New York. … Mouais, finalement, ça restait possible.

-Un enfant naît tous les combien à New York ?

-Toutes les trois minutes monsieur.

-Ca fait une naissance sur sept cent vingt…

Ca pouvait rester une coïncidence. Une femme pouvait être… Minute, un accouchement ne durait pas un millième de seconde.

-Jarv', temps moyen d'un accouchement.

-Environ treize heures pour le premier enfant et huit pour les seconds.

Dix heures trente en moyenne : Loki avait très bien pu choisir une femme en train d'accoucher à New York pour lui rendre visite après. De toute manière-

De toute manière…

Loki n'avait en aucun cas besoin de coucher avec lui pour avoir son Adn : un cheveu aurait suffit. Ce n'était que pur caprice de sa part. Sa visite approfondie (sans mauvais jeu de mot) était le dernier vœu d'un condamné.

_Ma visite n'était pas due à tes beaux yeux._

Menteur.

-o-o-o-

Jarvis lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, et qu'il en avait pour bien neuf heures pour tout finir. La carte d'identité, la green card, la fiche de renseignement de la Nsa, tout le toutim, et tout ça sans se faire repérer par des trucs gênants tels que Shield, Cia, Fbi ou autre. S'il réussissait, Tony lui avait promis une maintenance optimale pour lui enlever les cookies, quelques micro-virus, et autres trucs enquiquinants qu'il dédaignait habituellement. La lumière des caméras avait clignoté en orange-rose, signe qu'il était ravi, et ça avait fait penser Tony à un caniche qu'on emmène au toilettage. Mais Jarvis lui en aurait voulu de l'avoir comparé à un caniche, donc il avait gardé ça pour lui.

Sous les conseils plus ou moins implicites de Jarvis («_Mon micro-processeur va être partiellement indisponible pendant environ neuf heures, soit le temps de sommeil sain moyen pour un être humain de votre âge, sexe et activité physique. C'est une coïncidence étrange monsieur, vous ne trouvez pas ?_)»_,_il était allé dormir. Il était resté quelques temps allongé sur le dos, à réfléchir à la probabilité que Loki éprouve un réel intérêt pour lui. Peut-être le Dieu avait-il été frustré que son bâton brillant n'est pas fonctionné, il y avait deux ans… « _Tu me résistes, toi. Tu me plais.» _lança une image mentale de Loki avec un accent corse.

Il se secoua la tête et se redressa sur son lit. Il avait toujours la tête à l'envers. Avec ou sans magie, Loki foutait facilement le bordel dans le cerveau des gens. Et finalement, ils faisaient tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il se rallongea en grommelant. Il avait _envie_ d'élever le gosse. Il était un fascinant sujet d'étude et une chance inestimable de détourner les pouvoirs de Loki du coté obscur de la force. Qui sait, peut-être l'enfant rejoindrait-il la relève Avengers que Cap' préparait déjà en (presque) secret. Peter était l'étape intermédiaire. Ils étaient tous fatigués, et Tony en premier. Le temps d'agir était passé et celui de transmettre s'amorçait.

Il se secoua à nouveau la tête. Il n'avait pas récupéré l'enfant qu'il lui traçait déjà sa voie, tout comme son père l'avait fait pour lui. Tony aurait voulu devenir pilote, archéologue ou acteur, mais on l'avait trainé au MIT, et il avait appris à aimer jouer avec les lois de la physique.

Donc puisqu'il voulait être un bon père de toute son âme, si Loki ne voulait pas devenir super-héros, mais fleuriste, apiculteur ou libraire, il l'encouragerait de toutes ses forces.

Il devrait se faire des post-it. _Encourager ses rêves même s'il veut fonder un groupe de métal. Ne pas lui dire que la littérature c'est de la merde au risque de gâcher une vocation._ Ou se trouver un coach parental.

« Jarviiis ?

_-Oui mon-sieur ?_ répondit son IA d'une vois légèrement plus hachée et lente que d'habitude.

-Et si le gosse veut faire professeur de littérature, je fais quoi ? Ou s'il dit qu'il est une fille dans un corps de garçon ? Ou pire, s'il veut épouser un batteur punk ?

_-Je crois que vous avez enco-re le temps de vous pencher sur la ques-tion, monsieur, l'enfant n'a ac-tuellement que 8 jours et 2 heures._

-Ouais, fit Tony dans un soupir de soulagement, t'as raison. Merci Jarv', bonne nuit.

_-Bonne nuit monsieur."_

-o-o-o-

Miguel Antonio Ramirez Hierro gravissait les marches du Bellevue Hospital Center. Il jetait des regards rapides autour de lui, comme s'il avait besoin de toutes les informations qu'il pouvait récupérer pour comprendre la situation présente, à cause de son anglais balbutiant. En face du premier panneau directionnel, il mit du temps à lire les inscriptions américaines, ses yeux se plissant pour déchiffrer les mots. Il réussit à trouver le chemin de l'accueil, attendit sans rechigner que l'hôtesse explique à la première personne que non, ce n'était pas ici pour avoir la télé, mais au point presse au fond du couloir à gauche, à la deuxième que pour les doigts coupés, il fallait aller aux urgences, dépêchez-vous ça goutte sur le sol, et à la troisième que pour la cinquième fois, elle ne voulait pas lui donner son numéro, pourquoi ?, parce que vous avez 86 ans monsieur Mac Conley.

« Bonjour, fit-elle, sa voix trahissant sa fatigue prématurée.

-Bonjour, je… Je cherche la… nurserie, enfin je…

Tout ça avec un accent mexicain irréprochable. Tony Stark aurait été acteur si son père n'avait pas décidé qu'il serait ingénieur.

- Ah, attendez, commença l'hôtesse, avec les sourcils froncés et une mine concentrée, vous avez appelé ma collègue tout à l'heure, non ? Vous êtes…

-Sí, fit-il avec une expression soulagée et enthousiaste, je suis Miguel Ramirez Hierro, j'ai appelé pour mon fils.

La fille eut un micro-changement sur son visage qui adouci son expression, montrant que son histoire guimauve balbutiée au téléphone tout à l'heure avait sans doute été racontée dans tout le cercle d'hôtesses d'accueil.

-Je passe un coup de fil à la maternité, ils vont vous autoriser à entrer. Vous comprenez, avec les vols de bébé qui arrivent en ce moment on a dû renforcer le niveau de sécurité, et de plus je crois que votre fils est sous observation, alors évidemment, vous auriez eu du mal à entrer comme ça, enfin quoique… »

Non, il n'était pas censé comprendre sa logorrhée avec son niveau d'anglais, mais il hochait la tête en assentiment tous les onze mots. Elle prit le combiné et commença à expliquer la situation. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini sa conversation, montrant extérieurement une patience soumise, bouillant d'impatience à l'intérieur. _Grouille-toi, il m'attend depuis dix jours bordel ! _Elle raccrocha après ce qu'il lui sembla trois ou quatre éternités et lança :

« A partir d'ici, c'est à droite, vous descendez les escaliers, vous prenez le couloir à gauche, et ce sera fléché.

-Muchas gracias, vraiment, merci.

-De rien, bonne chance à vous, fit-elle ave un sourire. »

Elle le regarda partir en se disant tout de même qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Bah, ils se ressemblaient tous, ces Mexicains.

Tony Stark se retenait de courir. Il y était presque. Il avait préparé pendant deux jours cette sortie, pendant que Jarvis faisait mumuse avec le service des renseignements généraux. Il s'était bronzé à la lampe UV, rasé la barbe et teint les cheveux en noir, tout en apprenant par cœur le passé de ce mec ainsi que celui de la mère défunte et s'entrainant à agir et à parler comme un immigrant mexicain. Satisfait du résultat, il avait appelé l'hôpital en les baratinant sur son histoire (ça avait été long à raconter. Mi novia a décidé d'accoucher sous X s'en m'en parler, elle est… (petite pause dramatique) ella… ella ha perdido la vida durante el parto, et je voudrais… m'occuper de nuestro hijo, me comprendéis, pouvez-vous m'aider ?!), et une fois avoir bien expliqué sa situation et attendri l'hôtesse avec un dernier « je vous en prie, ese niño es tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle », on lui avait accordé une visite. Il s'était précipité en taxi (une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas pris) (et tout bien réfléchi, ça ne lui avait pas manqué) vers le Bellevue Hospital.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu ce mexicain comme étant Tony Stark, bien qu'elle ait l'âge et l'air de suivre avec passion les déboires des super-héros relatées par les tabloids. C'était encourageant pour son déguisement, mais le plus gros baratinage restait à faire.

Il sentait son cœur battre contre ses côtes. A quoi l'enfant ressemblait-il ? Il avait forcément deux émeraudes à la place des yeux. Sinon il serait franchement déçu. Il avait réussi à arracher à l'hôtesse qu'il avait eue au téléphone que le nourrisson était en chambre seule à cause de phénomènes étranges : sinon il aurait déjà été transféré en orphelinat.

Et là, ça aurait sans doute été plus compliqué. Mieux valait rester à l'hôpital et engranger la procédure d'adoption tant qu'il y était. Et puis Jarvis accélèrerait tout ça.

… Procédure d'adoption ?

Tony Stark stoppa au milieu du couloir et manqua de se frapper le front de la paume de sa main. Tout ça sonnait comme s'il avait inconsciemment déjà fait son choix…

Il se remit à marcher. Il verrait bien. Et si ça se passait mal, si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, il n'aurait qu'à laisser tomber.

Avant que son coté _Je ne connais pas le sens du mot abandonner_ de lui ne proteste, il rentra dans un infirmier et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux au sol.

« Putain ! jura le soignant

-Perdóname, lança-t-il en se relevant, yo-

-Perdóname mon cul oui ! jura-t-il en se redressant à son tour. Regarde où tu marches !

Tony Stark se vit préparer son poing et lancer son bras mais il se retint juste à temps. Pas taper le connard d'infirmier, ne pas taper…

L'interne le vit amorcer son geste et eut une expression haineuse, se tenant juste devant lui :

-Tu resteras pas longtemps dans ce pays si tu sais pas l'écraser. Pousse-toi. »

Il bouillait de rage. Quatre mots et c'était l'infirmer qui s'écrasait. Quatre mots et sa couverture était grillée. Fierté ou devoir ?

Fierté fierté fierté.

… Devoir. Il s'apprêta à s'écarter.

Sourire de l'infirmier. La fierté gagne : et intense satisfaction en prime. Jackpot.

Il allait lui balancer une bonne droite quand une douleur le prit au niveau de la poitrine. Il vacilla et se recula pour trouver un appui, s'écartant du passage de l'infirmier pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, et analyser calmement pourquoi il avait subitement si mal.

« Ca va ? s'enquit le soignant, inquiet d'avoir déclenché le début d'une attaque cardiaque (faute professionnelle relativement grave, tout de même)

-Ca va, grogna Tony, en en oubliant son accent.

La douleur refluait déjà. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-No te preocupes, je vais bien. Perdón para la caída.

-C'est bon, c'était rien, fit le soignant.

Il s'éloigna à reculons, et Tony lui fit un dernier signe rassurant de la main qui le décida à partir.

L'ingénieur attendit au milieu du couloir, surveillant son rythme cardiaque et guettant le moindre signe de rechute. Mais il allait de nouveau bien. La douleur était partie comme elle était arrivée, soudainement. En plein combat, il aurait pu être distrait suffisamment longtemps pour être mortellement touché. Il devrait se faire analyser par Jarvis, voire Bruce, à son retour.

Il se remit en marche, sentant qu'il n'était plus très loin. Le bruit ténu de pleurs de bébé lui parvint, et il sut qu'il était arrivé.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il à l'accueil de la maternité. Je suis Miguel Ramirez Hierro.

-Oui, on m'a appelé, lança le soignant en se levant. Venez, je vous en prie.

Tony lui emboîta le pas, son cœur battant à nouveau à tout rompre. Enfin. Après des jours de recherche. L'infirmier se tourna vers lui :

-Vous devez savoir qu'il y a eu des phénomènes étranges qui nous ont poussé à le garder-

-Yo lo sé. Sa mère était un peu magicienne, fit-il avec une ironie grinçante qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

Le puériculteur haussa un sourcil sceptique mais ne releva pas.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, vous savez, il partait demain en foyer de l'enfance.

Mot politiquement correct pour orphelinat, lui-même synonyme de mouroir pour malchanceux. Les mots protègent, les mots dissimulent, les mots mentent. Hein Loki ?

-Oui, une amie de ma femme m'a dit tout ce qui s'était passé hier. Et je… Je veux m'occuper de lui, parce que je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste."

Attendrissement. Faire pencher la balance de son coté. Manipulation. Regarde, divinité crevée, regarde comme ton pantin apprend vite.

Il eut un sourire gêné et doux du soignant, qui l'amena près de la chambre, quand une infirmière en sortit. Des braillements résonnaient derrière elle.

"Gilles, je sais pas ce qu'il a le bébé en observation, mais il n'arrête pas de hurler alors qu'il est très calme d'habitude. Bonjour monsieur, lança-t-elle à son attention.

-C'est sûrement rien Karine. Il a été nourri quand ?

-Une heure, sa couche est propre, tout va bien. Il doit avoir mal quelque part, mais impossible de savoir où.

La douleur dans sa poitrine revint soudainement. Il y porta sa main et s'appuya contre le mur.

-Monsieur ?! Ca ne va pas ?

-Je vais bien, fit-il en n'oubliant pas son accent cette fois, ce n'est rien. Je peux le voir ?

Il y avait de la magie là-dessous.

-Bien sûr, je, allez-y, balbutia l'infirmier en ouvrant la porte.

Il entra en titubant légèrement, s'approchant du berceau de plastique. La douleur dans sa poitrine augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, et il manqua de tomber. Il atteignit finalement le berceau et le regarda quelques instants, avant de tendre les doigts. La petite chose pleurait à s'en arracher la gorge, agitant ses poings minuscules. Tony avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait se déchirer en deux, que son cœur était écartelé par l'espèce de pic à glace qui s'était logé dans son cœur. _Qu'est-ce que t'as traficoté avec mon palpitant, enfoiré ? _

-Attendez, vous devriez vous laver les-

Il allait mourir sur place s'il ne touchait pas cet enfant. Il posa ses doigts sur le corps agité de sanglot, son index sur la poitrine.

La douleur s'évanouit et le bébé ouvrit à demi les yeux. Tony eut l'impression d'être foudroyé par les orbes vertes. Une dernière larme roula sur la tempe du nourrisson alors que les sanglots se faisaient plaintifs. Avec précautions, encore agité de tremblements dus à la douleur, il prit le bébé dans ses bras et le tint contre sa poitrine.

-Tout va bien, Loki, murmura-t-il doucement, je suis là…

-Euh, je… On lui a attribué un nom…

-Ah, fit-il en se tournant vers eux, tenant avec précaution l'enfant dans ses bras. Su madre quería que el niño se llama Loki, lança-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas assez appuyé son accent.

-… Elle ne lui avait pas donné de nom. Je veux dire, avant que…

- Elle avait laissé un message à sa meilleure amie… fit-il en bougeant l'enfant pour le tenir d'un bras."

Il s'était endormi, fatigué d'avoir pleuré. Pour autant, Tony refusait de le lâcher. Il avait peur qu'il se réveille ou que la douleur réapparaisse s'il rompait le contact.

Il sortit son Starkphone de sa poche et pria pour Jarvis réagisse comme il le souhaitait. Un message s'afficha sur l'écran et il remercia du fond du cœur son IA.

« Le 29 mars à 10h21

De : Laura

Elsa voulait qu'il s'appelle Loki, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui donner un nom, comme elle accouchait sous X, tu vois Miguel ? Je suppose qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur l'accouchement et voir ça après, mais… Bon, elle a pas eu le temps quoi. »

L'infirmier et l'aide-soignante qui était restée lurent le message avec une palette d'émotions tristes sur le visage. Jarvis avait bien fait son boulot.

"Il a été appelé Mathieu Théo Smith, lança l'infirmier en rendant le téléphone.

Sa réincarnation appelée Mathieu Smith. Loki aurait envahi la Terre pour moins que ça.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas si grave, répondit-il.

-Donc vous… Vous allez l'adopter ?

-Gilles, c'est son père, ça devrait être simple. Un test Adn et le tour est joué.

Merci Loki.

…Il avait sacrément bien prévu son coup, l'enfoiré, pour une impro à la dernière minute. Il n'avait pas été choisi par le Dieu le plus stupide du Panthéon d'Asgard, c'était assez flatteur.

-C'est vrai, songea l'infirmier.

-En tout cas vous avez un sacré coup de main avec les enfants, lança l'infirmière à son attention. Il s'est endormi."

Tony l'avait déjà remarqué depuis quelques minutes, mais il baissa les yeux vers le nourrisson. La minuscule chose au visage encore fripé reposait dans ses bras. L'être humain était tellement vulnérable à la naissance, totalement incapable de se défendre…

_Comment j'aurais pu le tuer ?_

_Comment j'aurais pu l'abandonner ?_

-o-o-o-

J'espère que ce moment crucial ne vous a pas trop déçues. Le deuxième paragraphe n'était pas là il y a trente minutes, mais j'ai craqué. Mea culpa, j'espère que c'est pas trop du n'importe quoi.

C'était le dernier chapitre tout beau tout propre, je n'ai que des passages isolés pour le reste. Je vais essayer d'être à l'heure mercredi prochain, mais je ne vous promets rien. Prenez votre mal en patience, je vous promets de la finir. J'ai déjà la fin en tête. (et si je suis en retard, je vous publie le premier chapitre d'une mini UA Frostiron multichapitres)

A bientôt (et bonne rentrée. Croyez bien que je partage la douleur de ceux qui étudient encore, et de ceux qui travaillent aussi). Vos reviews sont des lucioles dans la nuit noire de la fin de ces vacances.


	8. Lies, lies, lies

Quel jour est-on aujourd'hui ? ... J'attends... Répondez pas tous à la fois... Bon, ok, tant pis- oui ? Je l'ai entendu ? Oui ! en effet, nous sommes mercredi. Et le mercredi qu'y a-t-il ? Non, il n'y a pas DLPDLM, vous avez bien vu mercredi dernier. Non, le mercredi il y a le scan de naruto, et par hasard, ce mercredi, le chapitre 8 que vous avez bien mérité.

Ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai sous-estimé la prépa littéraire, pardi. Et surestimé mes connaissances dans à peu près toutes les matières sauf l'anglais. Donc : c'est la grande joie, mes amis. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de recevoir des reviexs, et pour avoir des reviews, eh : il faut un nouveau chapitre, que voilà.

Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, parce que j'avais trois longues scènes à y caser. Mesdemoiselles (mesdames ? messieurs ?) voici venu le temps des confrontations.

-o-o-o-

II avait retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux naturelle et s'apprêtait à refaire une apparition dans le salon.

A nouveau, il devrait jouer un rôle. Amorcer son départ de la team des Avengers.

Bientôt, il irait enlever l'enfant à l'hôpital et changerait à nouveau d'identité. Martin Wilson ou quelque chose du genre. Il irait habiter à Cleveland ou dans un autre coin paumé des Etats-Unis où il pourrait être tranquille.

Il ne pouvait pas élever un enfant en continuant ses activités de super-héros, et ce pour deux raisons : de un, un missile de Fatalibot perdu et tout s'écroulait. L'enfant, abandonné à son sort, devenait une bombe à retardement, sans doute incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs et récupéré un jour ou l'autre par le Shield. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir maintenant. L'entrée de Spidey dans la team tombait vraiment à pic, et puis il laissait l'Iron patriot (comme l'avait renommé le gouvernement avec un mauvais goût atroce) à Rhodey.

De deux, il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur que son père. Même s'il savait qu'il allait être un père merdique, il savait déjà ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire (et puis de toute manière, engager une baby-sitter sans savoir si le gamin allait se mettre à transformer ses doigts en allumettes du jour au lendemain était suicidaire. Il avait vu Les Indestructibles, lui. Donc il s'en occuperait tout seul, et il ferait de son mieux.).

Finalement, c'était beaucoup de bouleversements pour 22 minutes de sexe. Il avait perdu au change.

Mais il n'aurait pas pu se voir dans une glace s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à soutenir son propre regard dans le miroir le matin, alors s'il avait tué un bébé, autant acheter la corde tout de suite.

Et puis Jarvis avait raison. Et puis Loki avait raison. Il avait une revanche à prendre avec son père.

_Je ne serai pas comme toi, Howard Stark. Je ne serai pas un père merdique aveugle à l'amour et aux besoins des siens._

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et monta vers le salon. Il répéta son rôle dans sa tête et se demanda qui il allait voir en premier.

« Jarvis, qui est dans le salon ?

-L'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff jouent à Mortal Combat tandis que le docteur Banner fait des simulations de rayonnement radioactif sur sa StarkPad.

-… Je suppose que je préfère leur parler tous les trois ensemble que d'être seul avec Steve. Merci Jarvis. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et le jingle sonnait comme un glas.

Les trois Avengers tournèrent la tête vers lui et Clint lança :

« Tony ! T'étais pas mort finalement !

-Crise d'ermitage ? s'enquit Bruce

-Mh, lança-t-il avec un sourire trop mince et une mine légèrement soucieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta peau ? Et à ton bouc ? demanda Clint.

-Ah, le bronzage ? En marcel pendant une expérience sur les rayonnements lumineux. Et pour le bouc, j'ai complètement raté mon rasage ce matin, j'ai préféré tout enlever et attendre que ça repousse.

-Je vais t'offrir de la crème solaire à Noël, promit Clint en retournant à son combat. Et te conseiller un barbier. Y'en a un sympa sur Hambury Street… Enfin je suppose que tu peux t'offrir la visite à domicile. Au fait, merci pour la PS3, fit-il en retournant au jeu.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, Natasha sembla pressentir quelque chose, et éteignit la télévision.

-Eh ! protesta Clint. J'étais sur le point de gagner !

-Tony a quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

-Non, je suis sûr que t'as éteint parce que j'allais gagner, marmonna l'espion.

-Les gars, je… J'ai un souci.

Clint se détourna de la télé et haussa un sourcil, le regard de Natasha s'était fait instigateur tandis que Bruce s'était levé, se rapprochant de lui.

-Vous voyez… Le 4 juillet dernier ? La soirée complètement arrosée où personne n'a fini dans son lit ? fit-il avec une grimace hésitante.

-Tony, tu es le seul à faire ce genre de chose, répliqua sans méchanceté Natasha.

-Bruce est prudent, vous vous êtes un couple, Steve est vierge et Thor va être papa. Evidemment, ponctua-t-il.

-Continue avant qu'on te tue.

-Donc… voilà, je me rappelais plus trop de cette soirée, mais… Il semblerait que j'ai merdé.

Clint se leva d'un bond.

-T'as un mouflet sur les bras.

-Clint, le rabroua Bruce, ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Tony.

-Si. Si, c'est ça.

Il récupérerait cette vidéo dans les archives de Jarvis plus tard. Leurs têtes, même celle de l'impassible Natasha, étaient impayables.

-C'est une blague, Anthony Edward Stark.

Oh que c'était mauvais signe quand Natasha l'appelait comme ça… Mais il décida de continuer quand même.

-Ce n'est pas tout.

La tension était à la limite du supportable dans cette pièce.

-La mère avait une malformation cardiaque… Elle est morte en couche il y a 10 jours.

Le meilleur mensonge est celui où on insère le plus de vérité possible.

Les mâchoires de ses trois coéquipiers étaient sur le point de se décrocher.

-J'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu nous mènes en bateau.

-J'aimerais bien Nat', soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. Mais non. J'étais à l'hôpital ce matin. J'ai vu le gamin. Et… Je crois que je vais le garder.

-Tu es conscient que tu ne peux pas laisser un enfant ici ? fit Bruce.

-Je le suis. Je vais quitter les Avengers.

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la pièce. Il y eut des pas dans le couloir, et ils tournèrent la tête.

-Salut Tony. Tu n'es plus en mode ermite ?

Oui, Captain America venait de faire une référence à Naruto. Et vu sa tête, il en était fier. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas si graves, ils l'auraient tous balancé par la fenêtre.

-Steve, Tony vient de nous faire une annonce importante.

-Ah oui ? Il arrête l'alcool ? lança-t-il, d'excellente humeur.

-Il vient d'avoir un fils.

Il aurait tellement aimé prendre en photo l'expression faciale du capitaine Steve Rogers à ce moment précis. Il se félicita d'avoir des caméras dans chaque coin de cette Tour, il trouverait peut-être un bon angle de vue.

-Anthony Edward Stark, murmura-t-il.

-Et la mère est morte, crut bon d'ajouter cet enfoiré de Clint Barton.

Steve écarquilla encore plus les yeux, si c'était possible.

-Tu ne l'as pas-

-Elle est morte en couche, Cap', ne te fais pas de films, fit Tony en levant les bras (pour se protéger ?). Et je ne veux pas laisser un orphelin.

-Mais… Tu as conscience que…

-Je sais. Peter tombe à pic, vous serez toujours six.

Le soldat se rapprocha de lui et Tony fit prudemment un pas en arrière. Il ouvrit les bras et Tony se détendit quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu vas l'adopter ?

-C'est mon fils, je dois juste dire que j'accepte de m'en occuper…

-Tu as fait le bon choix, Anthony. Bien que ton départ sera douloureux pour nous tous, je suis fier de toi.

L'ingénieur eut un sourire. Les mots de Steve le touchaient plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

-Vous ferez attention au monde quand je ne serai plus là pour le protéger ?

-C'est promis, Iron Man. Elève ton fils l'esprit tranquille.

Tony sourit et s'autorisa une étreinte virile avec Steve. D'une manière trop honteuse pour être dite, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien que leur leader approuve une de ces plus délirantes décisions. Bon, il n'avait pas dit que le gamin qu'il allait élever était la réincarnation de Loki, mais de loin ça semblait une noble et altruiste décision.

Il relâcha Steve et sourit à ses coéquipiers. Ils allaient leur manquer.

-Et où veux-tu qu'on déménage ? s'enquit Bruce.

-Comment ça, « qu'on déménage »?

-Ben… C'est ta Tour.

-Vous restez ici, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Cette tour est le quartier général des Avengers, et je tiens à ce qu'elle le reste.

-Mais…

-Le but, c'est que le gosse ne grandisse pas entouré de tabloids. Je pensais me retirer dans un trou paumé type Kansas ou un truc du genre, et changer de nom pour Winston Smith, James Moore ou David Johnson.

-Carrément… murmura Clint à coté de lui. En fait tu nous fais une crise de la cinquantaine, c'est ça ?

-J'ai que 45 ans, Robin Hood, fit-il en lui claquant gentiment l'arrière de la tête. C'est sérieux, fit-il alors que son sourire se fanait. Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air comme j'en ai l'habitude.

Le silence revint. Tony supposa qu'ils avaient trop de questions.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? s'enquit Steve.

Aïe. Vite, un truc, n'importe quoi.

-Luke.

-… Tony, tu as trop regardé Starwars, accusa Clint

-C'est la mère qui a choisi avant l'accouchement.

-Et comment s'appelait-elle ? s'enquit Bruce.

-Elsa Vuurvliegson. Un mannequin d'Europe du Nord, je crois. Mais je ne l'ai jamais revue.

-C'est un coup terrible pour les Avengers, mais je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision, répéta Steve. Tu ne pouvais pas abandonner ce bébé.

-N'empêche que je vais devoir faire deux fois plus de blagues de merde sans toi… marmonna Clint.

Natasha lui lança le regard « T'es vraiment pas obligé » et Tony sourit.

-Je compte sur toi, Legolas. Et veillez sur Peter aussi, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait perdu sa copine récemment.

-On va chouchouter le nouveau, t'en fais pas.

-Et faites gaffe à vos fesses à vous, aussi.

-Tony, tu ne pars pas dans la minute, j'espère ? s'enquit Steve.

-Si on n'a plus le droit d'être romantique dans cette Tour…

-Dis Tony, t'as prévenu Virginia ? s'enquit Natasha.

Le sang de Tony se glaça, et ça se vit sur son visage.

-Tu veux que je lui en glisse deux mots, proposa l'espionne, ou… ?

-Je préfère lui parler moi-même. J'irai la voir au bureau cet après-midi.

Il y eut un silence gêné, que Tony rompit avec une remarque presque sérieuse.

-Par contre je veux bien que quelqu'un informe Fury et que je passe le reste de ma vie à fuir dès que je vois le bout de sa cape."

-o-o-o-

Il frappa timidement à la porte d'acajou, et une voix douce l'invita à entrer. Avec précautions, il pénétra dans le bureau, offrant un sourire à son ex.

« Bonjour Pepper, fit-il avec gentillesse.

-Tony ? s'étrangla-t-elle, stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai ramené des fleurs. »

Il retira le bouquet de roses blanches et rouges de derrière son dos et observa les yeux écarquillés de son Pdg. Oui, c'était très bizarre venant de sa part de lui offrir des fleurs, mais ça faisait partie de son rôle. Autant la jouer franco et paraître perturbé dès le début (en plus, il n'avait pas vraiment à faire semblant : il _était_ perturbé.)

Virginia Potts plissa les yeux.

« Oh toi… Tu as un truc à te faire pardonner.

-… On pourrait dire ça comme ça, répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

Il se rapprocha du bureau, Pepper s'étant levée. Son expression était inquiète à présent. C'était une bonne chose.

-Pepper je… commença-t-il. Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

C'était malheureusement vrai.

-J'ai un fils, Pepper, avoua-t-il d'une traite.

A l'inquiétude s'ajouta l'incompréhension et la suspicion, que l'ingénieur tenta de dissiper.

-Il n'a que quelques jours. J'ai merdé il y a neuf mois, mais la mère avait une malformation cardiaque, et elle est morte en couche : et même si ça paraît bizarre, je ne veux pas laisser un orphelin derrière moi.

Non, par contre, cette ride soupçonneuse n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout bon signe.

-Anthony Edward Stark (Tony ne savait pas exactement qui de son ex ou de Natasha avait prise cette habitude de l'autre. Mais c'était dangereux dans les deux cas), tu es en train de me mentir.

Merde, merde, merde.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de récupérer un peu de confiance dans les yeux de Pepper.

-Non, je t'assure, c'est la vérité. Il s'appelle Luke, je suis allé le voir ce matin.

-Tu as arrêté de coucher à droite à gauche depuis plus de deux ans. Je pense même que ça fait un bail que tu n'as personne. Ne crois surtout pas que je vais gober que tu as couché avec une fille ces derniers neuf mois et sans te protéger. Ne m'insulte pas en me mentant, Tony, je te connais trop bien.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et s'il continuait, il allait se faire foudroyer sur place. Touché, coulé. Plan A à l'eau mon capitaine, envoyez le plan B à son secours.

-… Oui, c'est vrai. C'est autre chose, soupira-t-il.

Pepper s'approcha de lui et lui prit les fleurs, qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Puis elle l'invita à s'asseoir d'un petit geste qu'il avait toujours adoré chez elle. Ordinaire mais irrésistible, à son image.

-La version que je viens de te donner, c'est celle que j'ai racontée à l'équipe. Je te demanderai de ne pas la démentir, pour des raisons que tu vas bientôt comprendre.

Pepper, après un instant durant lequel sa ride inquiète s'élargie, hocha doucement la tête. Et Tony se haït pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait qu'il pouvait mentir à Pepper, en terme de capacité : il l'avait fait bien des fois, pour le palladium, ses insomnies, et des tas d'autres choses. Mentir était quelque chose qu'Anthony Edward Stark faisait souvent. Exagération, remplacement, enjolivement, omission, que des mauvaises langues ( dans le vrai) appelaient du mensonge. Finalement, le caractère bien ou mal de ses mensonges dépendait de pourquoi il le faisait : souvent pour protéger son entourage, ne pas l'inquiéter. Et là, il protégeait Loki, en l'élevant incognito. Non ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était incapable de justifier son choix à quiconque ? Sans doute un indigeste mélange de beaucoup de raisons plus ou moins bonnes. Mais il mentit comme un arracheur de dents, et s'en voulut énormément.

-A la dernière mission… C'était un truc horrible. Y'avait des civils partout, des Doombots à chaque tournant : une horreur. Et tu vois, j'ai fait des nouvelles flèches à Clint : des bien fines, bien résistantes, qui transpercent en continuant leur course, expliqua-t-il à Pepper, qui d'après ses yeux horrifiés, voyait lentement où il voulait en venir. Clint a tiré en plein sur un de ses putain de robots, je l'ai félicité pour son tir et il est allé autre part chercher un meilleur angle. Sauf que j'ai entendu un cri à 30 mètres, dans un immeuble. Je suis allé voir, et…

Il fit semblant que sa gorge le serrait tout à coup. Il se dégoutait lui-même d'accuser Clint de la mort d'un civil, ce qui serait impossible en temps normal. Il maîtrisait parfaitement sa force pour faire en sorte que la flèche reste dans sa cible, afin de limiter les dommages collatéraux. Il se força à continuer.

-C'était fichu, elle était déjà morte. Par contre, y'avait un gosse de deux jours qui chialait. Je les ai emmenés à l'hôpital et je suis revenu après, mais le gosse n'a rien, pas de père, pas de grands-parents, que dalle. Et je… C'est partiellement de ma faute, et je songeais depuis longtemps à changer de vie. Je sens que je fatigue plus vite, que je fuis les patrouilles… Je veux prendre ma retraite et essayer d'offrir un avenir à ce gosse.

Pepper fouillait en lui du regard, et c'était à la fois désagréable et terrifiant. Mais il tint bon, soutint ces yeux instigateurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il lise au fond de ses pupilles qu'elle le croyait. Elle se leva lentement et dit d'une voix douce :

-Tony, je… Je ne comprends pas tout, mais tu te rends compte que c'est totalement délirant venant de ta part ? Les journalistes ne comprendront pas, ils vont fouiner partout… Et puis ce bébé ne vivra pas tranquille, tu es bien trop célèbre…

-Pepper, Pepper, l'interrompit-il. J'en suis conscient. C'est pourquoi je veux faire un truc délirant que tun'approuveras sûrement pas.

Il prit une respiration et dit d'une traite, pour éviter que Pepper ne l'interrompe d'un cri outragé :

-Je veux kidnapper le gosse demain soir et m'installer avec lui dans un trou paumé sous une fausse identité de père célibataire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé les yeux. Il en rouvrit un prudemment, pour découvrir que Pepper avait un air pensif et paraissait réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en étonner, elle fit :

-Ca se tient. Je penchais pour cette option aussi. Il y en a d'autres, mais c'est celle-là la moins risquée.

Tony crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux en murmurant :

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de stars qui l'ont fait.

D'une manière assez honteuse, la seule image mentale que l'ingénieur eut à ce moment fut Kurt Cobain dans un parc privé avec un charmant bambin jouant avec une mini-guitare en plastique dans les bras.

-C'est le moment où tu me dis que tu as croisé Mickael Jackson avec sa descendance dans les Maldives lors de, je sais pas moi, un voyage d'affaires ? s'enquit-il.

-Tu n'as pas idée, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Tony éclata d'un rire franc, un qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des semaines, qui mit longtemps à s'arrêter. Une fois remis, Pepper le fit asseoir à son bureau pour qu'il planifient tous les deux ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle lui expliqua calmement qu'elle pouvait voir avec lui les maisons dès aujourd'hui, organiser une conférence de presse le soir même, voire même lui expliquer comment s'y prendre avec un bébé, pour éviter que Jarvis soit assailli par des questions telles que « Jarvis, il pleure encore, je fais quoi ?! Comment ça il a faim, ça fait à peine trois heures ! » « Jarvis, il dort toujours, c'est normal ? Tu peux vérifier ses paramètres ? Non Jarv' : de un, il dort depuis plus longtemps que 2h, et de deux je peux tout à fait rester 72h sans dormir, pourquoi mon fils ne serait-il pas pareil ? » « Jarvis, comment on fait un biberon ? » « Jarvis, comment on change une couche ? ». Tony leva les yeux au ciel à ça : il n'aurait jamais dit des choses pareilles. Il savait que les bébés avaient besoin de dormir au minimum toutes les 48 heures (il se félicita le lendemain de ne pas l'avoir dit à voix haute, Pepper lui aurait interdit de manière rapide et efficace d'approcher ce bébé : en passant par son assassinat).

-o-o-o-

Tony inspira lentement, et expira pour se calmer. Tout était prêt, les journalistes étaient présents, la conférence commençait dans cinq minutes. La seule chose qui n'était pas conforme à ses plans était l'absence du Shield. Normalement, Natasha avait fait son office, et Fury était déjà prévenu. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il que Pepper dans cette pièce ?

« Ca va Tony ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

Il offrit un air rassurant à la Pdg. Evidemment, qu'il avait l'air fatigué, c'était le but. Il avait même piqué son crayon quand elle avait le dos tourné pour se mettre un peu de khôl. Plus il avait l'air épuisé, au bout du rouleau, des cernes violettes tirant sur le noir sous les yeux, mieux c'était. La version qu'il communiquerait à la presse sur son départ des Avengers serait sa vieillesse. A 46 ans, on ne faisait plus de pirouettes dans les airs à poursuivre les méchants. Ce n'était pas vrai (il se sentait en pleine forme) mais l'opinion publique croirait cette version. D'autant que pas mal de rumeurs le décrivaient comme dépressif, alcoolique et insomniaque depuis l'invasion de New York et sa rupture avec Pepper.

… Ce qui n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Les rumeurs étaient des rumeurs : sans une once de preuve.

Heureusement que Jarvis n'était pas encore télépathe. Sinon son téléphone aurait toussé de manière franchement sceptique.

Comme pour lui donner une attaque cardiaque en croyant à l'incarnation de Jarvis dans un robot, ou autre scénario apocalyptique, un toussotement reconnaissable entre mille se fit entendre derrière son dos.

« Coulson ! s'écria-t-il avec entrain en faisant volte-face. Je ne vous attendais plus.

-Je n'aurais pas manqué votre annonce fracassante, lui répondit-il dans un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Mademoiselle Potts, salua-t-il la Pdg (actuellement au téléphone) qui lui répondit avec un sourire. Alors monsieur Stark, allez-vous renforcer votre image de play-boy en annonçant votre paternité ?

-Ne soyez pas si pressé, c'est une surprise, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Vous êtes tout seul ?

-Affirmatif.

-Parfait, commenta Tony. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un œil instigateur sur moi pendant cette conférence.

-D'une certaine manière, commença Coulson, ayant deviné de qui il voulait parler, le directeur Fury a dit qu'il… Comment reformuler ça poliment… Qu'il y avait des affaires autres que la crise de la cinquantaine d'un milliardaire pourri gâté qui méritaient son attention.

-Je n'ai que 45 ans, répliqua Tony alors que Pepper se retint de pouffer de rire dans son portable."

Clint était allé avec Natasha au Shield, ce n'était pas possible autrement. L'espion pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il lui fasse de nouvelles flèches avant son départ.

Phil préférait la version qu'il avait servie au milliardaire. L'autre sonnait moins joliment aux oreilles. C'était quelque chose comme… _Je m'en contrefous que cet enfoiré égoïste de Stark ait un sursaut de bonne conscience, c'est pas parce qu'il est sans défaut qu'il y a des iron man dans tous les magasins. Je m'en bats les noix de ce gamin, je suis sûr que Stark en a des tonnes qui grandissent très bien sans leur super-héros de père. Qu'il soulage sa conscience en lui créant un compte à cinq chiffres et qu'il redescende sur terre après._

"Malheureusement pour Fury, reprit Tony, comme Coulson paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'est pas une crise passagère. Je compte quitter les Avengers définitivement.

-Tony, l'interpella Pepper, les journalistes s'impatientent.

-J'y vais, répondit-il. Phil, dites à Fury d'allumer sa télé."

L'agent leva les yeux au ciel et suivit le milliardaire, qui passait les portes.

Tony arbora une mine fatiguée et soucieuse, fit un sourire faux sans prendre la peine de cacher qu'il l'était. Les flashs fusèrent, la baisse de volume qu'avait provoquée son entrée fut de courte durée. Il monta sur l'estrade, et jeta un regard vide sur son assemblée.

Phil haussa un sourcil. Stark était métamorphosé. Il ne le savait pas si bon acteur. Il était pimpant et plein de vie il y avait quarante secondes, il avait maintenant l'air d'avoir été déterré après une lente décomposition parmi les vers.

« Bonjour à tous, lança-t-il sans entrain. Alors, qui veut commencer ?

Une journaliste au premier rang leva la main.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce vrai que Spiderman va intégrer les Avengers ?

Ce n'était pas la question dont il avait besoin, mais il l'attendrait patiemment.

-Vous êtes bien informée, fit-il avec un sourire fatigué. En effet, Spidey rejoint l'équipe très bientôt.

-Pourquoi ce soudain recrutement ? s'enquit un autre journaliste. Un départ s'amorcerait-il ?

Il n'en demandait pas tant.

-Vous avez tapé dans le mille, fit-il simplement, sans rien ajouter de plus pour ménager son suspense.

-Est-ce l'incroyable Hulk ? demanda une petite brune.

-Non, ce n'est pas Hulk.

A sa grande satisfaction, aucune proposition ne fut rajoutée. Bien.

-L'avenger allant quitter l'équipe bientôt… C'est moi.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il y eut un gigantesque brouhaha qui mit très longtemps à s'apaiser.

-Je quitte l'équipe, continua-t-il sans attendre qu'on lui pose la question, parce que les rumeurs sur mes insomnies, ma consommation d'alcool, et j'en passe, sont vraies, ce qui me rend dangereux et en danger pendant nos opérations. Je laisse ma place à quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus compétent au sein des Avengers, et pour ma part je vivrai une retraite paisible.

Il choisit de prendre un ton neutre, tranquille, pour lâcher cette bombe. Les exclamations de stupéfaction et les commentaires divers reprirent de plus belle, alors que des mains se levaient. Il en choisit une au hasard.

-Où allez-vous vous retirer ?

Il eut un sourire.

-Secret défense, répondit-il en choisissant une autre main.

- Y'aura-t-il un nouveau porteur de l'armure ?

Ah, enfin une question pertinente.

-Je laisse l'Iron Patriot au commandant James Rhodes, les autres armures seront détruites.

Augmentation du brouhaha. Bon, Tony avait la migraine, et avait répondu aux questions qu'il l'intéressaient.

-Fin de la conférence, fit-il en levant un bras et en portant son autre main à son front, en exagération de sa migraine.

"

Il descendit les marches sous de vives protestations, et réussit à retourner dans l'antichambre grâce aux vigiles. Une fois en sécurité, il s'adossa contre la porte et se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé Pepper et Phil tous seuls face à la furie des journalistes. Tant pis. Il eut un long soupir d'épuisement : il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de petite causerie avec l'humanité par paparazzis interposés.

Il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait paru le plus difficile. Peser, soupeser chaque parole, chaque geste, calculer, anticiper les réactions : il n'avait jamais été très fort à ce genre de choses. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était l'instinct, l'action, le réflexe. Il voulait devenir espion ou super-héros quand il était petit.

Il était temps de réaliser les rêves d'enfants.

Il était temps de passer à l'action.

-o-o-o-

Je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles, je voulais absolument vous le donner ce soir.

Ma voisine de chambre, être humain très courageux et compositrice de génie m'a dit au moins trois fois, que quand elle avait 8 ans, "elle voulait être espion, et pas princesse." Ce chapitre, même si elle ne lit pas ce genre de littérature, lui est dédié, ainsi qu'à vous tous, reviewers et followers, qui me permettez de tenir en ces temps de montagnes russes émotionnelles. Merci infiniment à vous tous. Dédicace également à PoneyRose pour la fin de la partie Pepper (YouKnowWhatIMean).

Le prochain chapitre devrait prendre deux ou trois semaines à arriver. Continuez d'être patients et adorables face à cette auteure ingrate. Bon courage à vous tous, merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !


End file.
